A Chance at Love
by shadowxofxdarkness
Summary: Aurora and Alice have been friends since the Cullens moved to Forks, Washington. Aurora was always the loner at the small school, but she never imagined what her one friendship would bring to her life. A trip to Italy, a truth unveiled, and maybe, just maybe someone to love her for who she really is.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Twilight. I only own Aurora.

Story Start

"Aurora," my only friend at Forks High School screamed as she pretty much attacked me with a hug. I looked over my shoulder to see the smiling face of Alice Cullen. Her boyfriend was never far behind her, but for now Jasper was further back by Edward Cullen. Of course, Bella Swan was right by Edward as usual. I swear that girl became super glued to him in a slightly freaky way as soon as she moved here a few months back.

"Hey Alice," I said struggling with breathing and she laughed at the face I made at her. She released her death grip hug and gave me her usual smile of you're going to do what I want and like it. "So what's up on this normal, dreary Monday?" I questioned while locking my car since we were all still in the parking lot about to head into the school building.

Alice slipped her arm through mine and rested her head on my shoulder since we were the same height. Thankfully, she did not wear her high heels today. I detested the death traps and she loved them, so when she wore them I was even shorter. I was also thankful for the sweater I was wearing today because my friend was always super cold-nature, or in other words she was like hugging an ice sculpture.

"Well I need to go shopping this weekend, and then I was wondering if we could have a sleepover," she said and watched me curiously for my response.

"Well you know I'm always up for a shopping trip with you even if I just want to buy books or art supplies, but you know that you're not allowed to buy me high heels. My house or yours for the sleepover? My mom won't care since she's never home anyway," I said as we walked into the school building and ignored the looks we usually got from the other students.

"Still seeing that guy or is it a new one this month?" Alice whispered and squeezed my arm a little tighter.

"Doesn't matter. I just stay out of the house when she brings one by. No point in meeting them when she changes them like she changes her socks," I muttered and gave her a small smile.

"Well then let's do my house. Get you out of that house some more and you know Esme loves you. She actually has a new recipe that she wants you to try," Alice said and I immediately got excited. I loved her mother's cooking. It was a little weird when at her house since her family never sat down for a big family dinner, but every family is different. I just enjoyed the home cooking since I never got that in my own house unless I cooked it.

"Sounds good to me. If you want I'll drive for shopping Saturday," I started saying before laughing at her pout. "Never mind, speed demon, you can drive. I'll just bring my help me sign that I can put on the window when you speed past people who were driving too slow," I finished.

"Perfect, I always enjoy their expressions," she said and we had to split ways since we had different classes.

Throughout the class, I was once again sitting in the back. I had lived in Forks for most of my life. I moved here a few years ago, and being the new girl was terrible. I never enjoyed having a lot of attention on me, and here it was like I was under a magnifying glass. Many of the people my age tried to become my friend, but I'm not really social. Eventually people started leaving me alone, until Alice Cullen and her family moved into town. For some reason, she really wanted to be my friend and we just clicked. She was the only friend I had here. The rest of her family were polite, except Rosalie, but they weren't friends of mine.

"Oh joy, I get to deal with Rosalie this weekend," I thought but immediately shook my head at the thought. I could deal with Alice's sister, and she would not be ruining our weekend of fun.

Lunch time was never a favorite part of my day at this school. I would walk into the cafeteria, head towards an empty table towards the back, and get looks as if I was a weirdo from other students. Alice and her family would then enter the cafeteria, people would stop staring at me, and then Alice would rush over to my table and join me. Jasper would then join her and eventually her other family members would sit down as well. Bella also sat with us now but she still seemed like a scared animal to me. First time she sat with us, she was so quiet and nervous to speak. Now she spoke, but mostly with Edward. I talked with everyone at the table for the most part. Rosalie would usually be snippy with me, but I would throw it right back at her. Emmett and Alice were my favorite to talk to from the family.

Alice walked in like normal and headed straight for my table. She seemed a little off as she sat beside me and Jasper sat down on her other side. I watched as Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward also came into the lunch room but Edward was not followed with Bella. I noticed that Bella walked in and went towards some of her other friends' table. I gave a raised eyebrow to Alice and she gave me a tight smile. "Ok then," I thought and took another bite of the chicken and rice that I packed. I refused to eat the food that comes out of that kitchen.

The rest of the day went by fine, but Alice seemed really tense when we were talking in the parking lot about to leave to head to our own homes. I looked to see Edward ignoring Bella again, who was staring at him. It was a little creepy to be honest. I didn't know her that well but that staring level was stalker-like right now.

"Alice, is everything alright?" I asked as my friend started rambling, which she didn't do too much.

"Yes, totally fine, no worries. Well I have to go, bye," Alice said and she gave me a hug, but for some reason it felt really long.

"Yeah, bye," I muttered as I watched her walk quickly towards her car where Jasper was already sitting inside.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Twilight. I only own Aurora.

Story Start

Mom was not home again this morning when I woke up so I just grabbed a granola bar before leaving the house for school. I had texted Alice last night to check on her, but she didn't reply to my message. I still did not have a message from her. This wasn't so unusual for Alice, but it always worried me a little when she didn't text or call me back for more than half a day.

"Stop worrying, you'll see her at school," I told myself before driving to school. I checked my phone when I parked in the school parking lot and sighed when I saw that there was still no reply. I glanced around the parking lot for her car, but it wasn't there. Her siblings cars were not there either. "Maybe they went camping," I told myself when I saw that all of the Cullen children were not at school. They usually took a lot of camping trips especially if it was a beautiful day, but today wasn't really that nice. The clouds actually looked ready to rain at any minute, but I just shrugged it off. Her not replying to my texts would easily be explained by no cell service if they were camping.

School was full of gossip since the Cullens apparently left town and Bella had been found in a catatonic state in the middle of the woods in the rain this morning. I didn't really want to believe the gossip since I never listened to it anyways. I couldn't stop myself from checking my phone multiple times throughout the day, but I still had not heard from Alice. I went home that day, did what little homework I had, and then messed around the house to get my mind off things.

Days at school passed faster than I thought they would without my friend. I missed Alice and I even missed the rest of her eccentric family. I still had not received a text back from her or even a call and now it was about to be the weekend. Bella had surprisingly come back to school this Friday morning, and she was kind of creeping me out with how she stared at me throughout lunch. She didn't sit with me, but she stared me down the whole time.

Bella was already waiting by my car when I finally exited the school building. I didn't want to talk with her since she had been giving me the crazy eye, but I had to get to my car. She just so happened to be standing in my way.

"Hey Bella," I said trying to be polite.

"Where have they gone? I know you know! Where did Edward go?" Bella practically screamed in my face, which made me take a step back in surprise.

I waited until Bella finished yelling before I spoke. "Bella, I don't know where they went. I texted Alice days ago but I haven't heard from her. Your guess is as good as mine," I said and felt any sympathy leave me when she glared at me as if I was lying.

"Don't lie to me. You and Alice have been friends for years. You know where they went," she snapped and went to grab me, but I grabbed her wrist before she could touch me.

I got up to Bella's face and whispered, "You're right, Alice and I have been friends for years, and now that friend hasn't spoken to me in days after supposedly disappearing. I don't know where she is, her family is, or where your precious Edward is, and right now I'm starting to not care. So get out of my way and stay out of it." I walked past her, got in my car, slammed the door, and drove out of the parking lot. "She has a lot of nerve," I thought and clenched my hands around the steering wheel while driving. I couldn't stop myself as I drove to the Cullen's house.

I parked my car in their driveway and slowly got out. I was almost worried that Alice would run out of the house to hug me or yell at me, but nobody came outside. All of the lights in the house were off and the house seemed eerie without anybody making noise inside or even just cars being in the parking lot. I didn't go to the door, but something about just looking at the house really made it settle in that they had left town for good. The rumors were true. My friend had left without even saying goodbye, which is the weirdest thing to ever do.

I got out my phone and sent one last text to Alice. I told her that I guess friendship doesn't mean anything after all and then cursed when the stupid message wouldn't even send. A dry laugh left me when I realized that she must have changed her number. "So sweet," I snapped and got back in my car to go back to my house. Hopefully it would be another quiet night by myself because I would not be able to deal with my mother and her latest addition to her little black book, which was about the size of an encyclopedia by now.

Luck just wasn't on my side today when I pulled into the driveway. My mom was sitting out front just giggling away as the newest guy was drinking beer with her on the front porch. She noticed my car but I just backed out of the driveway to leave. My mom was waving me down and shouting at me, but I just drove away. I didn't care where I went. I just wanted out of this stupid little town for a night. I didn't feel like driving to the next city near us so I just drove up to the reservation so I could sit at the beach and breathe. I couldn't help but laugh when my mom texted me that I was rude just now but she didn't ask if I was ok or if anything was bothering me. "Oh yes, so very rude, like I care," I snapped and turned off my phone. I tossed it back in my purse in my passenger seat and kept driving to the beach.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Twilight. I only own Aurora.

Story Start

The next few weeks went by almost as if the Cullen family never existed. Students at the school went back to staring at me as they did years before and I ignored them like always. Bella's little group of friends stared the most, and a couple of the girls always enjoyed whispering about my mother and her promiscuity.

I didn't care anymore. I didn't care what my mother did because she was never there for me anymore. I also could care less what these other teenagers thought they knew about me. All I wanted to do was graduate and get out of this stupid town. Bella had tried to bother me multiple times but I just told her to back off. I was so sick and tired of her bothering me about where her precious Edward was. If she couldn't get the hint that he didn't like her back, then that was not my problem.

My mother had enjoyed screaming at me this morning while I was getting ready and leaving the house. She had another boyfriend over last night, he was new for this month, and she had invited him for a family dinner. I refused to join them, which she couldn't believe I would do. I used to have dinner with her and her boyfriends, but after she never kept the same one for more than a month, I stopped seeing the need to meet these men. My ears were ringing by the time I was able to get in my car and drive away from the house. I heard my phone beep its usual tone of me getting a text message but I ignored it. Nobody but Bella had texted me lately and I always just deleted her messages since they were once again about Edward or his family. A small part of me still wished that Alice would text me, but I shook that thought of my head. If she didn't have the decency to tell me she and her family were leaving town then we weren't the friends I thought we were.

The school parking lot was normal this morning as I parked in my usual spot far away from all of the other cars. I grabbed my bag out of the passenger seat, closed and locked my car door, and then I turned around to head towards the school. The sight before me made me freeze in shock though. The Cullen's cars were sitting in their old spots. I blinked a few times to make sure I was not seeing things, but they were still there. "No way," I whispered and glanced around but I did not see any of the Cullens standing around the parking lot.

I entered the school and went straight to class. I had this class with Jasper and he looked right at me when I entered the room and went towards my seat. My heart was racing with all the anger and disappointment I could feel showing its ugly head again. I had pushed all of these feelings away days after the family and my best friend disappeared without a word, but now they were all just coming back.

The teacher was not in the room yet so I had to keep myself busy by fiddling with my bag and a notebook. I could feel Jasper staring at me but he had not said anything yet. Before the teacher stepped foot into the classroom, a piece of paper was put on my desk and I resisted the urge to be childish and push it to the floor. I grabbed the paper and looked down at it. I opened the paper, which had been folded in half, and I immediately glared at the offending thing.

"Alice needs to talk to you," was all the paper had written on it. A small hiss escaped me and I flipped the note over.

"No thanks," I wrote back and wadded the note into a ball and tossed it at Jackson's desk.

Jasper read the note and I heard him sigh. I pointedly ignored his staring the rest of class. I gathered my things as quickly as I could when the bell rang, signaling for us to go to our next class. Jasper called out for me to wait but I was already rushing out of the classroom and into the hallway. I walked right past Alice. I could see out of my peripheral that she gave me a big grin, which dropped into a frown as I just rushed past her. I was not going to speak to any Cullen today if I could help it. Alice called my name and when I was about to turn the hallway corner, I could see Jasper holding onto her arm.

The next class I did not have a Cullen in there, which I was thankful for right now. My emotions were a mess. I was still hurt and so upset at all of them, especially Alice. I thought our friendship had meant something. She and her family had been gone a month with no word at all, and I was not ready to just accept them back in my life after they threw me out of their lives.

The only thing I had to worry about now was lunch break. I had classes with Alice all after lunch. The more I thought about those classes and being around my best friend, or used to be best friend, the more I was starting to panic. I couldn't breathe. I could not deal with her or her family, or even just being at school right now. I walked into the lunch room and stopped when I saw that the whole Cullen family and Bella were sitting at my lunch table. The table where I had once again been alone and stared at, and now it was full of my old friends and a smiling Bella. It was sickening how she was throwing herself all over Edward, who left her. I didn't care about that girl, but my breaths were harder to come by when Alice and I locked eyes.

She gave me a small wave and a big grin as if she had not left her friend for a month. Suddenly, I wasn't so hungry anymore. I scowled and turned around to leave the cafeteria. I was done with today. My breaths were still short as I walked quickly to the parking lot. I heard footsteps behind me, but I ignored them. I just had to get out of this school before I had a panic attack.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Twilight. I only own Aurora.

Story Start

"Aurora, please wait, please," Alice shouted after we were both out of the school building. I knew she had been the one to follow me, but my breaths were so short that I couldn't even yell back at her to leave me alone or drop dead. At this point, I didn't care. "Aurora, stop," Alice screamed and her two cold arms wrapped around me from behind and I started struggling. My vision was getting spotty and my head was staring to hurt as I just focused on getting away from her. "Please Aurora, please stop," Alice pleaded and held me tighter.

"Just breathe," I heard a male voice say in front of me and I could tell it was Jasper.

Eventually my breathing evened out and I stopped fighting Alice. When I felt like I could talk without gasping I said, "Alice, let go of me." Of course, she did not release me and actually held me a little tighter.

"I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you we were leaving, but I couldn't. I just couldn't. I'm sorry. Carlisle and Esme said we couldn't tell anyone. I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't. I'm so sorry," Alice started apologizing while I glared at Jasper, who was looking at me sadly. He had also been a friend, not as good a friend as Alice to me, but still a friend.

"We really couldn't tell anyone, Aurora," Jasper said during Alice's apology and he flinched a bit when my glare sharpened.

"You still could have talked to me or were we really not friends? You could have still told me how you were or if you were even alive. I tried to not worry, thinking maybe you had gone camping and didn't have cell service. Then your phones were disconnected and you officially dropped off the planet for a month. If our friendship meant anything to either of you, someone would have told me something," I shouted and Alice released me. I backed away so I could look at them both. Jasper was frowning and looking between me and Alice, and Alice looked devastated. "Good," I thought angrily.

"I thought we were friends Alice. Friends don't do that to each other," I said a little softer when Alice looked like she was going to cry. I was hurting from being left and honestly I didn't know what the circumstances were, but she needed to know that I was hurt from what she did. I missed my friend and I still do, but I have to know she'll never do this again. I deal with enough from my mom. I cannot deal with anything like this again from a friend.

"Aurora, I wanted to tell you. I couldn't and I'm sorry. I'll never be able to tell you why we left, but I'm back now and I won't leave my best friend again. The others had to practically tape my hands together so I wouldn't steal a phone and contact you. I missed you so much, please don't hate me," Alice said softly and slowly approached me.

"Never again," I whispered softly, not knowing if I should believe her or not, but she had never lied to me before.

"Never, I'm so sorry, Aurora. I will never do this again," Alice said and I pulled her into a tight hug when she was closer to me.

"Good because I might have to kill you next time," I muttered and she just chuckled and hugged me tighter to her. I looked over at Jasper, who was watching us with a fond smile. "Well get over here, you're my friend too," I said and smiled when he walked over and joined our hug. "Missed you guys, don't do that again," I said and they hugged me closer. "We won't," I heard Jasper say and then we all pulled away from the hug.

The school bell rang signalling the end of lunch. All three of us stared at each other. Jasper mentioned going back to classes, but I was not going back in that building today. Alice had a great idea though. She said we should just leave and go to her house for the rest of the day.

"I agree with Alice," I said when Jasper looked ready to argue with us. We both just grinned at him until he sighed and gave in to our request. Alice tossed him the car keys since she decided to ride with me in my car while he drove her car back to the house.

Alice spent the drive asking me how things have been going at school and with my mom. I could have sworn I heard her growl about my mother's activities while she was gone, but I just brushed it off. Alice acted like an older sister to me a lot even though we're the same age. I changed the topic by asking her where she went.

"Italy," she replied as I pulled into her driveway. She yelped when I accidentally slammed on the brakes.

"You went to Italy," I shrieked in surprise. I noticed Jasper in Alice's car parked behind us so I slowly moved my car forward again. I drove down the long driveway and was a little surprised to see Alice's dad standing on the front porch. He was usually always working at the hospital, but I guess he had the day off. He had a concerned expression on his face as I got closer to the house and parked my car. "Well now I'm jealous. I bet it was beautiful," I said and we exited the car. Jasper was already up on the porch talking to Carlisle.

"Aurora, good to see you," Carlisle said when Alice and I walked up the porch steps.

"Hey Carlisle, did I come at a bad time?" I asked when I noticed that Jasper was also frowning and looking stressed.

"No, no, please come in. Alice has missed you terribly," he said and moved aside so we could enter the house.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Twilight. I only own Aurora.

Story Start

Alice and I went upstairs to her bedroom. Of course none of her other siblings were home since they were all at the high school. I wouldn't be surprised if Emmett and Rosalie ditched soon since they never seemed to enjoy being present at school. I noticed that Jasper stayed outside talking to Carlisle while me and Alice entered the house and started going upstairs to her bedroom. I waved at Esme, who was standing in the kitchen as we had passed to get to the stairs. She gave me a small smile in return, but she also looked really stressed about something.

"Alice, are you sure I shouldn't just go home today? We can hang out another time," I started saying as we entered her bedroom and she gently pulled my hand so I would sit by her on the bed.

"You don't have to leave. Everything is fine," Alice said but the more I stared at her, the more I realized that something was bothering her too. She started talking about some of the clothes she found in Italy to change the topic. She even started pulling the outfits she bought out of her closet, and by the third outfit, a knock on the front door echoed through the house. I watched curiously as I saw Alice tense for a moment before continuing to chatter on about the outfit in her hands. I could hear murmured voices from downstairs since Alice's door was still open.

"Alice, Jasper, Aurora, could you all come down here, please?" Carlisle called upstairs.

Alice gave me another smile when she quickly put away the outfit, but I could still see the nervousness behind her grin. She grabbed my hand and we walked downstairs. Jasper was already downstairs standing by Carlisle. Esme was on Carlisle's other side. I was surprised to see three new people standing in the entrance way of the home.

One man was very tall and muscular with short brown hair and pale skin. The one standing beside him was a little shorter and not as muscular, and he had blonde hair and pale skin. The man in the center and closer to Carlisle had dark brown almost black hair to his chin and he had pale skin as well. The cloaks they were wearing along with the chains with a letter V pendant were interesting, but their eyes were the most fascinating. Their eyes were a red or burgundy color depending on the way the light hit them.

"Aurora, these are my friends from Italy. Aro, Demetri, and Felix," Carlisle said and motioned towards each one he was introducing. "Gentlemen, this is my daughter's good friend, Aurora," he finished introducing everyone to each other.

"Nice to meet you," I said with a polite smile but I was a little confused. The Cullens just returned from Italy. Why did they have their friends from Italy here now? "I hope the flight over here was nice," I continued just to make small talk. Demetri and Felix chuckled while Aro stepped forward to shake my hand. I put my hand in his and was surprised when he gave my knuckles a light kiss. He held my hand a little longer than I thought was normal, but I didn't want to be rude since he started talking to Carlisle and led us towards the living room so we could all sit and chit chat.

"So how long have you and the Cullen family been friends?" Aro questioned as he stared at me since we sat beside each other on a couch, and thankfully he had released my hand.

"Oh I've been friends with the Cullens for a few years now," I replied and looked over to see Alice gripping Jasper's hand tightly while she watched me and Aro talk to each other.

"Wonderful, wonderful," Aro said and grabbed my hand again to pat it.

I looked down at his hands holding mine before glancing at the Cullens, who were all looking worried now. "So what's Italy like this time of year?" I questioned just to try to break up the weird atmosphere in the room. I looked over at Demetri and Felix to distract myself from the fact that Aro was still holding my hand. He was starting to make me uncomfortable and his hands were so cold. I know Alice has always been cold but this man's hands were even colder.

"Alice," Jasper whispered, which unfortunately drew everyone's attention to her, and she looked to be staring into space before a worried expression appeared on her face.

"No," Alice shouted and I jumped, which made Aro grip my hand a little tighter.

"Alice, are you ok?" I asked but before I could even move to get up to check on my friend, Aro stood up and walked over to her. I watched as Jasper practically glared at Aro, while Alice just stared at me as if she would cry. Carlisle stood up as well but before he could even move in front of Alice, Aro was already there and gently touching her hand. A few tears ran down Alice's cheeks as Aro just stood there staring at Alice. I just sat there confused about what was going on if anything was going on, because this whole situation was weird.

My heart jumped when Aro turned around and faced me with a curious look before smirking. "My dear, how would you like to come on a trip to Italy? The Cullens did not finish all of their business this last trip and I know you would enjoy seeing the sights with your friend," Aro said and the smirk never left his face.

I glanced at Alice and Jasper, who were looking at Aro with dread on their faces. Carlisle was wringing his hands together and he was glancing between Aro, Demetri, and Felix. "I appreciate the offer, but school is still going on right now," I replied in confusion. I had no idea what was going on right now and the vibe in the room was starting to put me on edge. I would love to go to Italy, but I had no clue who these people were and I didn't trust the worried looks on my friend's face.

"Oh don't worry about school, that will be taken care of. Please come, you all will stay at my home so you do not have to worry about paying for somewhere to stay. Also, you will have a wonderful time," Aro said and he approached me now.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Twilight. I only own Aurora.

Story Start

I tried a few more times to deny Aro's offer, but eventually Esme entered the living room and told me that everything will be ok and to just go along with this. I didn't want to go along with this. I know this man was friends with Carlisle, but I didn't know him or his friends well enough to just go to a trip to Italy. Nobody would give me details of how long we would be staying either.

After we were excused from the living room, I tried to get Alice to tell me more about the men and what was going on, but she would just try to calm me down and change the subject. She started packing a bag and talked about how we would go to my house next to pack my stuff.

"Wait, we can't leave tomorrow," I snapped and she just gave me a sad smile, and my heart dropped into my stomach. "Tonight, we're leaving tonight?" I shouted and she nodded her head. "This is ridiculous. If I'm forced to go then this is kidnapping. Alice, they cannot do this. Why would they even want me to go to Italy anyways?" I shouted and she immediately rushed over to hug me and shush me, but I was not shutting up. "I'm leaving and I'm not going to Italy. If you and your family are going back to Italy that's fine, just text and call me so I know you're ok. Those guys down there give me a weird mob vibe. Now I'm going home," I said and was finally released from her hug, but she was looking at something behind me in worry.

I turned around and frowned when I saw Felix leaning up against the doorway to Alice's room. He was just watching us before he looked at his watch. "May we help you?" I snapped since my nerves had pushed me past the point of caring.

Felix seemed surprised before he started chuckling. He stopped laughing and stepped more into the room. "Sorry, but we won't have time to get your stuff. You'll just have to borrow some clothes from the Cullens and you can get more when we arrive in Italy," Felix said and my jaw dropped.

"I'm sorry but I'm not going. I appreciate the offer, but I have school and responsibilities here, so I'll just be heading home," I said and went to walk past him, but he moved in front of me. "I said I'm going home," I said and glared right back at him as he smirked down at me.

"Oh good, I was hoping she would put up a fight. I was getting bored," another male voice said from the doorway and it was Demetri.

I screamed when Felix picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. I tried to hit his back before cursing when my hands felt as if I had just hit them on a brick wall. I cradled my hands to my chest and just tried to wiggle off his shoulder as he carried me out of Alice's bedroom and to the stairs, but his arm had a vice-like grip around my waist.

"Aro please, don't do this. She doesn't know anything," I heard Carlisle say while Felix walked down the stairs towards the living room.

"Ah my old friend, that's not why she's coming to Italy. Your young Alice has seen this young woman's future and she belongs with my coven. I will not let anything change that so she will be coming with us now. You and Alice will be coming as well to help her adjust, but there will be a severe punishment if you try to free her," Aro said and I cringed when I heard him literally growl the last part at Carlisle.

"I understand," Carlisle answered. "We will come along,"he finished and that was when Felix brought me into the living room where Aro and Carlisle had been talking.

"Let go of me. You can't do this to me," I shouted and tried kicking Felix, but that also ended up with me being hurt. "What in the world are you made of? Bricks?" I shouted and flinched in pain. He just chuckled, which made me angrier.

"Please my dear, calm yourself," Aro said as he walked so he was standing in front of me while I was hanging on Felix's shoulder.

"Why should I be calm? You guys are kidnapping me," I snapped and gasped when he grabbed my chin and made me look into his face. His eyes were black, pure black, and it was terrifying. "What are you?" I whispered as I felt my heart racing in my chest.

"Nothing to worry about dear Aurora, but I must ask, are you going to behave? We have a short drive to the jet and then a long flight back to Italy. I would hate for you to miss the sights as we fly," he said and I slowly nodded when I realized this situation was deadly serious. Even more worrying, I had no clue what was up with this man, but he was definitely not a regular person.

"Good, Felix put her in the car. We will be out shortly. I'm going to give Carlisle and Alice another moment to pack," Aro ordered and Felix nodded his head before walking with me still on his shoulder outside to a big black SUV. I didn't even have a chance to see what type of car it was since Felix opened the back door on the right side of the car and put me into the back middle seat. I started shaking as he actually buckled me in and then sat down in the seat right beside me. I jumped when Demetri appeared on the other side of the car, opened the door, and sat down on the other seat beside me. I was stuck between Demetri and Felix. I had no way out of this car.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Twilight. I only own Aurora.

Story Start

Another man that I had not seen before, entered the driver seat of the car and he did not even glance back at the three of us. Aro soon exited the Cullen house and entered the front passenger seat of the car. I felt myself start to shake more when I noticed that the driver cranked the car and started pulling out of the driveway. Alice and Carlisle weren't even outside of the house yet and we were already leaving. I just stared down at the car floorboard while the car drove away. I did not want to watch the town pass by us as we went to wherever their jet was.

"Alice and Carlisle will be joining us soon. They wanted a moment to finish packing and let the rest of their family know what is going on," Aro said casually to break the silence in the car.

"What about me letting my mom know what's going on?" I thought bitterly but did not say anything. I didn't know why I was in this situation or what was going on with these men, but I did not want to say the wrong thing. I enjoyed living. I didn't want to be killed by some mafia people from Italy. "Please just let me live through this," I thought and jumped when I felt Felix move next to me. He was just fidgeting in his seat. I was terrified of everyone in the car at this point. I didn't want to make eye contact, not after seeing Aro staring me down with pure black eyes earlier.

The rest of the car ride was silent as the driver took us to the jet. I was surprised that the jet had been landed in a large field in the middle of the woods. The jet was one you would see on a celebrity's social media post. My heart started beating faster again when the reality of all this mess was settling again. The driver parked the car and Demetri got out first and opened Aro's door for him. I kept staring at the floorboard when Felix exited the car. I was slightly shocked that he held out a hand for me to get out of the car. I instantly regretted shakily taking his hand when he pulled me out of the car and back over his shoulder.

"Brute," I whispered and he chuckled after hearing me.

"Felix, be careful with Aurora," Aro called out from his spot talking to the driver, who got back in the car and left. A beautiful woman stepped out of the plane and Aro immediately started talking to her now. I thought maybe Felix would set me down since he and Demetri were at first just standing around, but that idea went out the window when he walked into the jet and set me down in a chair.

"Now are you going to try to run or are you going to behave?" Felix questioned as he looked between me and the entrance of the jet.

"I'll behave," I said and watched as he looked at me suspiciously before walking over to stand in front of the jet entrance. I looked around while he did that and while I was looking around, I heard another car pull up. I heard Alice's voice and soon Carlisle talking with Aro reached my ears as well. I looked away from the window since I couldn't see anyone out of the window I was sitting by, and I saw Alice standing in front of Felix, who was smirking at her. "Alice," I called out and smiled when she practically shoved Felix to the side so she could enter the jet and sit by me. She immediately pulled me into a hug and I just buried my face in her shirt for a minute. I refused to cry right now but I honestly wanted to cry. My nerves were fried and I had no clue why this was happening. I was being kidnapped to Italy for some unknown reason.

"Everything will be ok, I promise," Alice whispered and she grabbed my hand when we pulled away from the hug.

"You can't promise that," I whispered and immediately turned my face towards the window again, since I was sitting by it. Aro, Demetri, Carlisle, and the female jet pilot were entering the jet. I tried to make myself seem as small as possible in the seat. Carlisle sat in the seat behind Alice, and he tried to tell me everything would be alright as well but I wasn't listening. I was tuning everything out. I had to or I would break down. I was so scared and confused with this whole situation.

Alice held my hand the entire flight while Aro chatted with everyone in the jet as if we were taking a nice stroll through a park and passing the time. He tried to talk to me but I was shut down at this point. I was still hoping that I would return home alive or at least live to see another day. Eventually I fell asleep on the flight, and I probably only fell asleep because of all of the stress running through my body.

I was woken up with a rough shove and Alice's shout. My eyes snapped open and I saw Felix standing in the aisle beside Alice, who was glaring and slightly growling at him.

"We're here, get up," Felix ordered and I flinched when Alice crushed my hand a bit since she was still holding it.

I looked around and saw Aro and Carlisle standing at the entrance of the jet. Demetri was standing behind them, and they were all watching me, Alice, and Felix. I slowly stood up and gently pulled Alice's hand so she would stand up as well. I made sure to keep a tight hold on Alice's hand because I refused to let Felix swing me over his shoulder again.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Twilight. I only own Aurora.

Story Start

We left the jet and immediately got into different black vehicles. Alice refused to leave my side, which I was thankful for since Felix and Demetri were still trying to force me to walk between them the whole way to the cars. Alice hissed at Demetri when he sat on the other side of me in the back of the car, which forced me to sit in the middle seat. Demetri just smirked at her and I just sent up a hopeful look to the top of the car.

The drive was silent. I noticed that Aro, Carlisle, and Felix had gotten in another car since their were already drivers sitting in the driver seats of the vehicles. We drove away from the private landing area that the jet had landed on, and we entered a beautiful city. The buildings had old architectural designs and soft cream colors. I tried to focus more on the buildings we were passing instead of focusing on the fact that I had no clue why I was kidnapped and brought to Italy with my friend and her father.

The cars drove off a road into a building and a shiver raced down my spine when I saw people standing in the large garage and a garage door went down behind us. The only thing was that the door looked more like it was an actual wall closing behind us. The creep factor of everything was increasing. I shivered again when I looked at the people outside of the cars waiting for us. They were all wearing the same pendant necklaces as Felix, Aro, and Demetri. They also were wearing long black cloaks and their eyes were the same colors as the other three mysterious men who kidnapped me.

"Get out," Demetri ordered me and Alice before he opened his car door to exit the vehicle. He stood outside of the car on his side as he waited for Alice to open the door. I quickly scooted out of the car on Alice's side after she exited the vehicle. I did not want to get out of the car on Demetri's side. I stepped closer to my friend when Felix walked up to stand behind us.

Aro and Carlisle were standing over by the other people wearing the black cloaks, and I felt a nudge on my back. I looked back and saw Felix staring me down. He didn't even have to say anything before I slowly started walking forward with Alice by my side, who happily kept a glare at Felix. Aro noticed our approach and he made me jump when he approached me and wrapped one of my arms around his arm.

"This way my dear, this will be so exciting," Aro said and he had a sly grin on his face, which made me feel as if he was walking me to my death.

I heard Carlisle talking to Alice, and I glanced back to see he had an arm around Alice to probably keep her from joining me and Aro. She tried to give me a comforting smile, but I wasn't up for being comforted right now. I felt a squeeze on my arm and looked back at Aro, who was grinning down at me. He focused back on where we were walking after he knew I wasn't looking behind him anymore. I did see in my peripheral that the group from the garage were also following us, but none of them walked in front of me and Aro. I could feel their eyes staring into my back, and I couldn't stop the shivering that was taking over my body.

We walked from the garage, through dim stone hallways, until we reached two large doors. Two of the people from the group in the garage rushed forward and opened the doors for everyone. I wanted to dig my feet into the floor and not budge, but Aro's grip on my arm kept me moving forward into the room. The room was large with very high ceilings. The stone walls and domed ceiling made the room even more intimidating. My heart officially wanted to beat out of my chest though when I saw three large chairs almost like thrones in the center of the room with even more people wearing cloaks surrounding the chairs in the room. The chair in the middle was empty, but the two on either side of it were full of men. One man had chin length ice blonde hair and a scowl on his face. His pale features made his eyes stand out more than anyone else I had seen so far. The other man had long dark brown hair and the same crazy eyes as everyone else from this place.

The blonde haired man was staring from me, to Aro, and then to Alice and Carlisle. The dark brown haired man wasn't looking at us but then it was like a switch was flipped. He stared up at us and our eyes locked. I felt my nerves go crazy when his face seemed to go from alert to shock. He clenched his hands around the arms of his chair and for a second I thought I heard the wooden chair cracking.

"Brothers, I have had such a wonderful trip and brought home a visitor. This is Aurora, Alice's friend," Aro announced and I was surprised at how loud he was saying this. I noticed that there was a weird tone to his voice. Almost like he knew something no one else did, and it made me even more nervous.

"Why did you bring her here?" the blonde haired man sneered.

"Oh Caius, brother, she's to be our new family member," Aro said and patted my arm when I jumped and looked at him in shock.

"Oh really, and why do you say that?" the blonde man, Caius snapped as he grabbed the arms of his ornate chair.

"Marcus, would you like to answer that or should I?" Aro said and now his tone was teasing as he looked at the other man sitting in the detailed chairs.

"She's my mate," Marcus, the dark brown haired man said almost reverently.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Twilight. I only own Aurora.

Story Start

I heard a few gasps go through the room after Marcus spoke those words and now I was really confused. I didn't know if this was some kind of trick or some weird cult at this point. Aro chuckled gleefully after Marcus spoke and now Caius was standing up and walking towards Marcus asking if that was true.

"The bond is there, she's my true mate," Marcus answered Caius, and both of them were now staring at me.

Answers, I needed answers now or I was going to have a panic attack. I was surprised when I was able to rip my arm free of Aro's grip and back away from him and the other two men. I didn't realize how close Aro had made us walk towards the chairs.

"What are you all talking about? Why was I brought here? You can't just kidnap people and take them to Italy. What do you mean about mates? Is this a joke?" I snapped and wrapped my arms around myself as I took another few steps back. I wanted to go to Carlisle and Alice, but Felix was standing right by them and he was staring me down. I didn't trust that caveman.

"Aurora, Aurora, you poor dear, you have no clue what's going on," Aro said and he never lost his teasing and sly tone. He chuckled when I glared at him. "Now you probably won't believe what I'm about to say, but everything I'm going to tell you is true. Normally, I would have let you go since you know nothing, but since you are the mate of my brother Marcus, you will be told everything since this is your home now," he continued as he approached me and I kept walking backwards and different ways just so he couldn't corner me or I wouldn't get too close to anyone.

"What do you mean 'my home now'? You can't keep me here," I snapped and gasped when out of nowhere Caius was standing right in front of me. "How?" I whispered shakily and he smirked cruelly.

"What Aro is trying to say is that we are vampires and so are your dear friends the Cullens. Now that you know that, you can never leave this place. You will also be turned into a vampire, sooner rather than later since you are Marcus' mate," Caius hissed and his eyes seemed to be a brighter red and I gasped when I saw the fangs in his mouth.

"You're not joking," I whispered and he shook his head with a smirk before stepping away from me. I glanced at Alice and Carlisle, who were watching the proceedings with nervous expressions. "Is this true? Are you all vampires?" I asked and glanced from them to all the other people in the room, who were standing around quietly.

"Aurora, yes, it's true," Carlisle said and I looked over to see him staring at me sadly.

"Now that I know this, I'm really not allowed to leave, am I?" I asked Carlisle and I knew I was ignoring everyone else in the room, but my brain was shutting down in shock and fear.

"I'm sorry, but you can't leave. The Volturi will not let you leave," he continued to answer my questions.

"What does he mean by mates?" I asked and gasped when I felt a cold hand touch mine. I looked behind me to see Aro standing there with his sly grin.

"It means that you, my dear, are bound to my brother for eternity. He is meant for you and you are meant for him. I know you do not feel the bond since you are still human, but once you are a vampire, you will feel the bond you two share," Aro explained and my body started shaking as he pulled on my hand so I would walk with him towards the thrones and Caius and Marcus. Marcus was now standing and he was a tall man, at least a head or more taller than me. He did not look angry, instead he was looking at me as if I was the last drop of water and he was dying of dehydration.

"Marcus, this is Aurora, Aurora, this is my brother and one of the three kings of Volturi, your mate," Aro said and before I could even object he had put my hand in Marcus' hand. Marcus' hand was as cold as Aro's hand, but his grip was much softer. I couldn't stop shaking though. I had just found out that vampires were real and that I was the mate of one. I had barely had any boyfriends growing up and now I just find out I have some vampire that I'm bound to for eternity. Also that I'm going to be turned into a vampire, I can never see my mother again, and I might never leave this place again.

Before I knew it, tears were running down my cheeks and a cold hand gently wiped away the tears. The shock of the cold on my heated cheeks made me gasp. I looked up and Marcus was looking down at me with soft eyes. His eyes almost seemed to say he was sorry and at the same time he was happy because I was here. "I, I," I started to say as my panic attack hit me. I saw Marcus' eyes widen and I heard Alice cry out my name, but I was already too far in my attack. I blacked out and my body slumped to the floor. I knew no more as the entirety of the situation had overwhelmed me. Maybe I would wake up and all of this would be a dream. I would be back in Forks, dealing with my mom's boyfriend drama, and just going to high school like normal.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Twilight. I only own Aurora.

Story Start

My hope was wrong. I did not wake up in my bedroom to get ready for school the next day. Instead, I woke up in a bedroom bigger than my kitchen and living room put together. The bed sheets were made of silk and there was a silk canopy hanging over top the bed. I couldn't help myself. I immediately grabbed my wrist to check for a pulse. I flopped back down on the bed after I felt my pulse. I was still a human being, a living human being. I had not been turned into a vampire. "Yet," I thought a little bitterly as I felt my heart rate spike in fear.

I blushed when I looked down and saw that I was no longer wearing my clothes from yesterday. Someone had changed me into a knee length black night gown. I blushed even more when I saw the large cut on the side of the bottom and all of the lace. "Not my style of pajamas," I thought and hoped that at least Alice or another girl had changed me.

Before I could even leave the bed, I heard a knock on the door. I quickly pulled the covers back over me to hide what I was wearing. I called out to enter, even though I really didn't want to do so. The door opened and I let out a sigh of relief when I saw Alice poke her head into the room. She rushed into the room and shut the door behind her. I cried out when she ran to my side and pulled me into a tight hug.

"It's my fault, it's my fault, I'm sorry, so sorry," Alice immediately started saying over and over again.

"Alice, Alice, how is this your fault? Alice, stop," I said and hugged her tighter to me since she seemed to be shaking with sobs. "Please Alice, just talk to me," I said and she took a deep breath before pulling back a bit so she could look at me.

"I know that this is way too much to just accept and deal with, but we are vampires and sometimes vampires have special gifts, abilities, powers, or whatever you want to call it. I have the ability to see the future. We had to come here because Edward was going to kill himself and he wanted the Volturi to kill him. I brought Bella here to help me save him, and while we were trying to talk to the Volturi Kings and get out of here, I had a vision. Aro was holding my hand before I realized it and he saw the whole vision," she started explaining.

"What was the vision?" I asked when she went quiet.

"It was about you," Alice whispered before taking a deep breath. "The vision was about you. You were standing in the throne room smiling and you were a vampire. Marcus approaches you and you two just greet each other happily. That was all I saw, I swear. Aro saw that and when he saw that your eyes were red, he knew you were a vampire in the vision. I'm so sorry. I should have paid more attention to where he was because I know my visions happen randomly," she continued and she was being really hard on herself.

"So there is no getting out of this, is there?" I asked and she just pulled me into another tight hug. "Don't apologize," I said when she went to open her mouth and we both smiled softly when she just rolled her eyes at me.

"Am I happy? Truly happy in your vision?" I whispered and she nodded.

"That's the happiest I've ever seen you," she replied and rubbed my back when I gave a small sob.

"Kind of funny, how for me to be happy I have to get kidnapped by vampires and then find out I'm meant to be a vampire since I'm the mate of one of the kings," I said and we both started laughing but it was kind of sad. "This isn't going to be easy, I hope they realize that," I muttered and sighed when she gave me a frown. "They're going to expect me to be ready to be a vampire immediately, aren't they?" I questioned.

"Aro and Caius will, but Marcus probably won't. I don't know him but I have heard Carlisle say he is more of a gentle soul when he wants to be," Alice answered and I gave her a raised eyebrow. "He can also be as ruthless as his brothers," she said quickly and looked away from me.

"Great," I said and put a pillow over my face.

"If it makes you feel any better, he's been waiting for you his entire life. Vampires always search for their mates. Aro and Caius have mates, but Marcus has never had anyone by his side since he was waiting for you," Alice said and gently pulled the pillow away from my face.

"How old are the kings?" I questioned as I sat back up and pulled the blanket around me again when Alice raised an eyebrow at my sleepwear.

"At least over a thousand years old," she said with a shrug as if it was no big deal.

"That's a long time to be alone," I whispered softly before jumping when a loud knock sounded on the door. I wanted to shout go away but before I could even say anything, Felix opened the bedroom door with a big smirk on his face.

"The masters request your presence," Felix announced as he stood in the doorway.

"I'm not going anywhere until I have some normal clothes to put on," I snapped since I was seriously done with this guy. After being thrown on his shoulder too many times yesterday, I was not in the mood to be nice to him. My stomach dropped when he just raised an eyebrow at me.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Twilight. I only own Aurora.

Story Start

"What the hell is your problem? You stupid caveman," I screamed in frustration as Felix had once again picked me up, threw me over his shoulder, and was carrying me to the throne room. I wanted to hit him, but I knew it would only hurt me more. We passed many vampires on the way to the throne room, but I didn't care. I was sick of being treated like a sack of potatoes, and even worse I was still in that sleep gown. He had taken the blanket away from me before throwing me over his shoulder.

He walked into the throne room and set me down right in front of the three chairs, which were unfortunately full since Aro, Caius, and Marcus were all sitting there. A shiver raced up my spine since I was barefoot and the floor was freezing. I quickly crossed my arms and tried to cover and also warm myself.

"Thank you, Felix," Aro said and smiled at the stupid caveman before smiling at me.

"Good day Aurora," Felix said with his smirk the whole time smacked on his face.

"I want to smack it right off his stupid face," I thought while glaring at him instead of speaking. My glaring was cut off though when I felt a cloak being placed on my shoulders. The cloak was not warm at all, but I was so grateful for it. I quickly wrapped the cloak around me and looked at who was behind me. My heart jumped in surprise when I saw that Marcus was the one standing there. He was wearing a dark grey button up shirt and black pants. His black velvet cloak was now on my shoulders. He was watching me silently. "Thank you," I said softly and his eyes softened.

"You're welcome," he said and gave me another soft look before making his way back to his throne.

My feet were still cold but thankfully the cloak was helping me warm up faster. I felt my cheeks cooling down since I was no longer on display for everyone in a lace night gown. I looked away from Marcus, who was sitting down, to look back at Aro and Caius. The two had smirks on their faces as they looked from me and Marcus.

"Hello Aurora, how are you today?" Aro questioned me as he stood up to walk towards me.

"Fine," I said warily as I watched his every move, but honestly it wouldn't help me if he tried anything since he could go super speed running in a second.

"Good, good, well we need to discuss something serious," he said and gently grabbed my hand. He led me over towards the thrones and he made me stand between his chair and Marcus' chair. Marcus watched the both of us silently. "I have spoken with my brothers and we decided that you will have one last week as a human to get to know your mate before you are turned by him," Aro said and I knew he could hear my heart racing faster when he smirked at me. He also sent a look towards Marcus.

"He's enjoying my fear," I thought angrily and tried to slow down my racing heart.

"Alice and Carlisle will be allowed to stay for two more days while you are getting used to everything and have so many questions because Marcus will be busy with meetings throughout the day. Marcus will be spending this evening with you after our meetings for the day are concluded. Have a good day, Aurora," Aro said and then he released my hand and focused on the doors ahead.

"Aurora," Marcus' voice drew my attention since I was still too nervous on if I could walk out or what to do. I had no clue where to go since that caveman vampire had carried me here. I didn't really get a chance to get directions to my room. When I looked at Marcus, he was holding his hand out to me and standing from his chair. "I'll guide you back to your room since I have a few minutes before the first meeting of the day begins," he continued after he was fully standing and still holding his hand out to me.

"Just be brave, he's supposed to be your mate," I thought and thanked him before carefully setting my hand in his hand. "This is so weird. Thinking of someone as your meant to be love or whatever. That's only in fairy tales and apparently vampires," I thought and walked with Marcus out of the throne room and into the dim hallways. I'm surprised my eyes weren't hurting from being in the dark so much. This place had no windows so far. I'm sure after some exploring I'll find maybe at least one room or hallway with some windows.

"I apologize for my brothers," Marcus said once we were further away from the throne room and down the hallway. His voice was deep but gentle sounding.

"Thank you for offering to lead the way to my room. I didn't get a chance to figure out directions when Felix carried me there," I said and I couldn't stop the bitterness from showing.

Marcus literally growled after I finished saying that and I couldn't help but gasp. He took a deep breath in before looking at me. "I apologize. He will never treat you like that again, and if he even tries come straight to me and it will stop," he said and gently squeezed my hand.

"Ok," I said and nodded. I should be terrified from him growling, but in a way it was nice to know that at least one person here besides Alice and Carlisle did not appreciate the way Felix was treating me. I knew Aro and Caius wouldn't care because their cruel smiles and smirks said it all. I knew that Alice and Carlisle could not say or do anything because they were out numbered and not as powerful as all of the vampires here.

"So do you enjoy reading?" Marcus asked after we walked in silence for another moment or two.

"I love to read," I said with a fond smile as I thought of all of the books I had read over the years.

"If you would like, this evening we could talk and sit in my library," he suggested and I stopped walking to turn to face him.

"You're telling me that you have your own library here?" I questioned and he nodded with a confused expression.

"That sounds like heaven. I would like that," I told him and couldn't stop from smiling when he smiled at me and his eyes lit up.


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Twilight. I only own Aurora.

Story Start

Marcus and I actually had a nice conversation about some of our favorite books as he led me towards my room. He said that he looked forward to this evening before he left me by my door and started walking back the way we came. I turned to open my door and gasped when I saw Demetri standing by the door, and he had not been there a second ago. He chuckled at my gasp.

"I'm really going to get tired of that," I snapped and he just smirked at me. "Excuse me," I muttered and quickly entered the bedroom and shut the door behind me. I could still hear him chuckling and it just made me sigh in aggravation. This was going to be a challenge to get used to being here. I think at this point I was still in a point of denial, and I didn't want to think about the fact that there was no escaping this.

"Just make the best of your situation," I whispered to myself before jumping since someone decided to clear their throat to get my attention. "I'm going to have a heart attack in this place since it is making me so jumpy," I thought and looked around the room until I saw Alice and Carlisle standing in one corner of the room staring at me.

"Oh hey," I said as I calmed down. Carlisle and Alice walked towards me and pulled me into a hug. It was nice but at the same time it made me want to cry.

"Just let it out, we're here," Carlisle whispered and for some reason that broke me.

Everything about this that I've been trying to not think about hit me. I would never see my mom again. I would never finish high school. Eventually Alice and her dad would have to leave, and I would be here alone with a bunch of vampires that I didn't know. I would also be a vampire soon, in a week no less. Carlisle wrapped his arms around me tighter while Alice tried to whisper comforting words and she was rubbing my back.

I don't know how long I just let all of the emotions out of my system with tears, but Carlisle and Alice held me and comforted me the whole time. When I was finally done letting everything out, I took a few deep breaths to pull myself back together. I gently pushed myself out of their hold and smiled at them the best I could. "Please tell me everything you can about being a vampire," I said softly. I added another please when they both looked as if they didn't want to say, but I had to know. For goodness sake, I was going to be turned into a vampire in a week to live my life with a vampire who was my mate.

"Ok, I'll tell you, but we should get comfortable," Carlisle said and motioned for us to sit at the small table, couch, and armchairs at one corner of the large bedroom. I had not really noticed those before. He sat down in one of the armchairs and Alice sat beside me on the couch, which was super comfortable. I could sleep on this couch.

"Since you will be staying here, I'm sure that the Kings will want you to drink human blood like they do," Carlisle started and I tilted my head at him in confusion. "My coven only drinks from animals, which is why our eyes are amber instead of red," he continued when he saw my look.

"Ok, so what does the actual turning into a vampire process fee like? Do I just go cold and then wake up or what happens?" I asked and started to feel my heart race a little faster when I saw the frowns on both Alice and Carlisle's faces. "Is it that bad?" I asked again when they seemed to contemplate their answer.

"I'm not going to lie to you. It's the most painful three days you'll experience. It will feel like you're burning from the inside out. On the third day, your heart will stop and then you will be a vampire. You will wake up with unimaginable strength, speed, senses, and you will be hungry," Carlisle said and I sat back in the couch more to try to comfort myself.

"Who is going to be changing me?" I questioned even though I had a feeling I already knew the answer.

"Marcus, he will change you and I'm sure he will stay by your side or have someone by your side the whole transformation," Alice said and squeezed my hand.

"You guys will probably be back in Forks before then, right?" I asked and they nodded.

"Aro wants us to leave after tomorrow," Carlisle said and he reached over the table to give my other hand a squeeze. "Everything will be ok. The kings may be cruel but Marcus would never be cruel to his own mate. You will be ok, I promise," Carlisle said and gave me a meaningful look, but part of me still found it hard to accept his promise.

"Ok, well since you'll be leaving after tomorrow and I'll be with Marcus this evening, let's spend as much as we can together," I said and smiled a little when Alice gave me a big hug.

Both Alice and Carlisle paused when my stomach decided to let out a loud growl. I blushed and looked away from them when they stared down at my stomach, which growled again even louder.

Carlisle chuckled and stood from the couch to go to the bedroom door. He opened the door and spoke with Demetri about getting me food.

"Oh right, we have to feed her," I swore I heard Demetri say and he honestly sounded surprised.

"Of course you have to feed me, I'm still alive," I thought and bit my lip from saying the comment. Alice gave me a knowing look. "I'm trying to be nice," I whispered to her and she laughed before deciding to talk to me about some of the Volturi guard since I didn't know anyone here.


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own Twilight. I only own Aurora.

Story Start

"Well most of them sound terrifying," I muttered after Alice had finished telling me about some of the main Volturi guard she knew about while we ate the food Demetri brought earlier.

"That's because we are terrifying," an annoying voice, also known as Felix's voice boomed after he quietly sneaked into the bedroom.

I jumped and thankfully Carlisle caught me before I could face plant off the couch and to the floor. "Did you seriously have to sneak in here like that? You couldn't knock like a normal person," I snapped and glared when Felix just scoffed and gave me his usual smirk. "So what's going on?" I asked when Felix just stood there gloating at me.

"The last meeting is about to finish and I am to escort you to the throne room so Marcus can meet you and the two of you can spend the evening together," Felix said and it almost sounded like he was reciting orders instead of just saying what he wanted.

"Are you going to go with me and Marcus for the rest of the evening?" I questioned.

"Of course," Felix said and his usual demeanor returned. "The Cullens will be escorted to their rooms by Demetri and Jane," he continued and I spotted Demetri and a shorter blonde woman standing just in the hallway outside the bedroom door. "Let's go. You don't want to keep Lord Marcus waiting," he said and chuckled when I scoffed and dusted off my clothes.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow," I started to say as I glanced at my friend and her dad. "Right?" I asked when I felt my own nerves start bothering me again.

"Yes," Alice immediately piped up and I could tell she wanted to hug me, but I could feel Felix standing right behind me.

"Of course you will. Have a good evening, Aurora," Carlisle said kindly and nodded at Felix. He gently grabbed Alice's elbow and the two of them left the bedroom to join Jane and Demetri in the hallway. I could hear their light footsteps walking further away, and I worked up the courage to turn around to face Felix. "Please lead the way," I said to be polite but it was a bitter taste in my mouth to say the word please.

Felix actually held out his arm to me, which made me raise an eyebrow at him. He just moved his arm a little closer to me again when I didn't move. I sighed and gently placed my hand on top of his arm. I yelped when he grabbed my arm, wrapped it around his, and then we started walking out of the room and into the hallway. I was surprised to see another vampire standing in the hallway ahead of us, and he turned around to start walking towards the throne room. He stayed in front of us the whole walk. I tried to place who he might be after hearing a bit about the other guard members here from Alice earlier, but I was nervous about spending the evening with Marcus so I couldn't really focus on who the vampire might be.

"That's Alec, Jane's brother," Felix told me and his voice broke me out of my thoughts and worries.

"Thanks," I said softly and noticed Alec glance back at us before he knocked on the large doors to the throne room.

I couldn't hear a response from inside but I'm sure Alec's vampire hearing did because he shortly opened the large doors. He entered the room first and stood just inside the doorway, and then Felix walked forward and I kept up with him. Aro, Caius, and Marcus were sitting in their chairs once again, but this time Caius and Aro were thankfully not giving me cruel looks. Aro was talking to another vampire from behind his chair while Caius was staring off into space. Marcus looked away from his lap and gave a small smile when he saw me standing by Felix.

"Lord Marcus, I have brought Aurora, as requested," Felix said and it was honestly the most polite I had heard him.

Unfortunately, Felix's announcement drew the attention of Aro and Caius, who immediately watched me like hawks. Marcus stood from his chair and walked towards us. He walked slow as if he didn't want to startle me. He held out his hand and Felix released my arm. I looked between the two and then nervously put my hand in his hand. I knew he had been kind earlier, but this whole situation was still nerve-wrecking.

"Thank you, Felix. Aurora, are you ready?" Marcus told Felix and then focused his attention on me.

"Yes," I told him and jumped when I noticed Aro was now standing from his chair and moving towards us.

"Marcus, brother, behave yourself," Aro teased Marcus, who gave him a slight glare. "Have fun, Aurora," Aro said and brushed his hand against Marcus before he walked back towards his chair.

"Please follow me," Marcus said and he closed his hand around mine and started walking from the throne room. I kept up with him but couldn't stop myself from glancing back at Aro and Caius, who were looking at us and then smirking at me before smirking at each other. "Do not worry about them. They will not harm you," Marcus said to me but I knew the two brothers behind us heard him when their smirks deepened.

We walked in silence down more hallways than I could remember ever walking in so far at this place, but the silence was feeling a little awkward to me. "So how did the meetings go?" I questioned just to have something to say. I mean I was supposed to be his mate and I didn't want to shut him down since I was not getting out of this situation, but I could at least make the best of everything.


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own Twilight. I only own Aurora.

Story Start

The walk to Marcus' library was nice once he started talking to me. Thankfully, he did not go into any gruesome details of the meeting that he and his brothers had earlier, but it was nice to just hear him speak to me. I would be lying if I said that my nerves were not still fried and on edge. I still felt like I couldn't breathe in this place, but if I thought about how I was unable to leave alive, I would break down. I couldn't break down right now, and hearing Marcus speak about his day was helping me focus on something besides my feelings of terror.

We entered the largest library that I had ever seen in someone's home. Ok to be fair, this whole building is huge, but I had never known anyone to have a personal library this big. Marcus gave a small smile when he saw my amazement at the library. "Do you like it?" Marcus asked after we just stood inside the library for a minute.

"It's amazing. I would love to have a library like this," I said wistfully before jumping a bit when Marcus reached down and his cold hand grabbed mine.

"You do now. Everything that is mine is yours now too," Marcus replied and gently squeezed my hand before leading me deeper into the library. He said that so honestly and heartfelt it made my heart stop for a moment. I turned my face away to focus on the bookshelves we were walking past since my face was resembling a tomato.

We walked until we reached a nice seating area in front of a fireplace, which was thankfully lit. The chairs were comfortable leather armchairs, which were warm thanks to the fire. I guess it had been lit for a while. I took a seat and smiled a little when Marcus took the seat beside me after looking at me. It was kind of cute that he was asking permission to sit down by me.

An awkward silence filled the space between us. I didn't know what to start saying to a man, well vampire, who had lived for who knows how long. part of me wanted to make the first move to find out more information about the vampire I was supposedly the mate of for the rest of my life, but at the same time I really just wanted to ask to go home. I knew that would never happen, and it hurt to realize that but there was nothing else I could do. I didn't realize I had closed down until I felt a cold hand touch my hand. I looked up and saw Marcus looking at me with a small frown.

"I'm sorry," Marcus said and his words really surprised me. "I'm sorry that you'll never be able to go home, but I will do everything in my power to make this place your home. If that's ok. I just want you to be happy," he continued softly but with so much meaning in his words. He slowly reached over and grabbed my slightly shaking hands and squeezed them in a reassuring way.

"You really do care about me, don't you?" I questioned in a soft voice.

"I do. I care more about you than you could ever know," he replied just as quietly but with so much honesty in his voice.

I sat back in the seat and just took in what he just said and his emotions. My mind was an absolute mess with everything that had been happening the last few days, but it really was nice to see how honest Marcus was being. His hands on mine were more comforting than I thought possible. Part of me at least hoped it was honesty shining in his eyes towards me.

"I," I started to whisper before shaking myself a bit. I needed to get a grip. This was going to be my life now, even though I didn't understand most of what was going on around me, I needed to be strong. "I'm not going to lie to you. I'm terrified right now, but not of you. I can tell that you really do care, and I want to give this a chance. I know that I don't have a choice about leaving here, but I would like to give whatever connection we share a chance," I told him and his ruby eyes stayed locked with mine.

"Thank you," Marcus said softly and I couldn't fight the blush if I wanted to when he gently raised my hands and kissed my knuckles.

"So what are your favorite books to read?" I asked and I really was curious. I had been an avid reader since I was a child, and now I was sitting in a room with a vampire who had read who knows how many books in his time.

A soft smile appeared on Marcus' face and he started telling me about some of his favorite books. I was surprised that we had a few classics in common, but for the most part I just enjoyed hearing him talk. He had a nice voice. I was happy when he asked me some questions about what type of books I liked as well. Overall, the time in the library was nice. I didn't think I would enjoy my time with Marcus, but he really was an interesting vampire and he was sweet. I don't even understand how he got along with Aro and Caius. They were completely different.

A yawn escaped me and Marcus immediately ended his conversation about what libraries were like a long time ago. He stood from his chair and held out his hand to me. "I apologize for keeping you up so late. I have not had to sleep for a long time. I have forgotten how necessary it is," Marcus said while I put my hand in his and he gently pulled me out of the chair. He chuckled when I accidentally stumbled into his chest and of course my face resembled a tomato.

"Sorry," I said and pulled away just a little bit but not enough for our hands to let go.


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own Twilight. I only own Aurora.

Story Start

Marcus walked arm in arm with me to my chambers. I was surprised when he told me that my chambers were in his wing of the castle. He patted my hand when I noticed Felix following us, which made me jump. Felix grinned at me but did not say anything.

We stopped at the doorway and I was surprised again when Felix opened the door for me. I thought Marcus would enter my room, but he did not. He was now gently holding my hand while I stood in the doorway of my quarters.

"Will you join me again tomorrow after the meetings for the day are over?" he questioned and my heart skipped a beat when I saw he looked a little nervous.

"Yes, I would like that, and tonight was really nice," I said before I lost my nerve.

"Until tomorrow, good night Aurora," he said and kissed my knuckles. He gently released my hand before giving me a small smile and then looking at Felix.

I entered the room since I could tell they wanted to speak alone. Felix nodded his head at me and shut the doors in front of me. I could not hear anything so I turned away from the door.

"Nothing else to do but go to bed," I muttered with a yawn. Sleep came quickly after I got ready and got in the bed.

The next morning, I woke up to the sound of knocking. I pulled the blankets off my head and looked at the door. Alice's smiling face appeared when Demetri opened the door.

"Wake up sleeping beauty," Alice cheered.

She walked into my room and sat on the edge of my bed. I gave a little wave to Demetri before he closed the door. I smiled a little when I saw him nod his head at me. I focused back on Alice when she gave me a curious grin.

"How is everything going?" Alice asked. She leaned forward as if she needed to be closer to hear me.

"Surprisingly ok," I answered while sitting up in the bed. "I can't believe I said that," I said and frowned at Alice, who was looking sad and relieved at the same time.

"It's ok, it's ok. That's a good thing that everything is going well. I want you to be happy," Alice said and pulled me into a hug. "So what was yesterday like with Marcus?" she questioned and I gave her a little shove when I heard the teasing tone in her voice.

I told Alice how everything went last night with Marcus, and the sad look in her eyes slowly disappeared little by little. By the time I was done speaking about last night, Alice was smiling from ear to ear and she pulled me into a hug.

"Everything is going to work out just fine," she whispered to me before a knock at the bedroom door interrupted us.

Alice and I separated from the hug as the door opened to reveal Felix, Demetri, and Carlisle standing there. "So soon," Alice said softly and my heart fell a little when I knew that it was time for Alice and Carlisle to leave.

"I'm sorry dear, but it's time for us to go home," Carlisle said to Alice, but he was looking at me with a sad smile. "We'll keep in touch, Aurora," Carlisle said kindly and I felt my heart start to race a little as Alice got off the bed and approached the vampires at the door.

"Wait, please, may I at least go with you to say goodbye at the doors or garage or wherever, please. I won't run," I said quickly as I stood from the bed as well.

Demetri and Felix shared a look before staring me down. "Fine, but you will walk beside me at all times," Demetri ordered and I nodded. He waited for me as Felix started to lead Carlisle and Alice first down the hallway. I walked dutifully beside Demetri. He kept glancing at me from time to time but I kept my pace even with his. I had a feeling he would react badly if I tried to rush forward to walk with Alice and Carlisle. Also, I didn't feel like being near Felix without Marcus around. I know Marcus told me that Felix would never treat me like a sack of potatoes again, but I preferred being cautious.

We walked in silence towards the garage that we first entered when we arrived at the castle. Alice broke away from Felix and gave me a big hug that pretty much took my breath away, but I returned the hug as well as I could. This might be the last time I see her and I was going to miss her so much. Carlisle stepped forward when Demetri did not force Alice away from me, and he gave me a hug next.

"Stay strong," Carlisle whispered to me even though he knew Felix and Demetri could hear him. "Marcus is a good man and he will take care of you. Just stay strong, be yourself, and remember that we will always have a place for you if you need it," he finished and I couldn't help but let a few tears fall during our hug.

"Thank you, I love you guys so much," I said and wiped away my tears to give the best smile I could give.

Carlisle led Alice over to the car waiting for them. Another vampire was already in the driver seat while another one sat in the front passenger seat. I noticed that it was dark outside when the secret garage door opened and the car drove away. I wiped away another tear before looking beside me. I noticed that Felix had disappeared but Demetri was still standing by me. He gave a nod and I followed him out of the garage and back towards my room.


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own Twilight. I only own Aurora.

Story Start

Demetri led me by the throne room on the way back to my room and I cringed when I heard angry yells and snarls. I looked at Demetri, but as soon as I looked at him, I heard a loud crash beside me. Demetri grabbed my arm and I yelped when I was basically thrown into the wall away from the throne room doors, which were now open. Demetri was restraining a vampire, who I'm guessing crashed through the doors a moment ago.

I was gasping for breath since hitting the wall knocked the breath out of me. My eyes were widening by the second as I watched Demetri restrain the vampire while Jane approached the pair. I started to get my breath back as I watched the vampire start to scream as if he was being tortured. Demetri stepped back from him to stand beside me and I saw him bow his head. I looked up and saw Marcus rushing towards me and he looked furious. He was even growling, which I heard when he was closer to me.

I couldn't even say anything before Marcus bent down and picked me up in his arms bridal style. I gasped and looked into his pitch black eyes. He gave me a quick glance before staring at the struggling vampire on the floor. Jen was still staring at the in pain vampire.

"End him," Marcus ordered to Jane and Demetri, who nodded. He gave a nod to Caius and Aro before moving faster than I ever imagined. I was gasping for breath again when he finally stopped and this time we were in a nice bedroom. I could only guess it was his quarters. I thought he would set me down on his bed, but he just sat on his bed and kept me in his lap. My face grew warm when I felt his cold breath hitting my neck.

"Are you alright?" he asked when he was able to stop growling. I even felt his body relax a little more. He had been so tense earlier when carrying me.

"Yes, Demetri moved me out of the way before I could be hurt," I said and I didn't mention that my arm would probably be bruised after hitting the wall a little too hard. Hitting the wall was a better alternative than being attacked by that random vampire or hit by the large doors. "I'm ok," I said softer this time when Marcus still did not remove his face from my neck. I tentatively reached up and ran my hand through his hair to try to calm him down more.

I shivered when he actually started to purr a bit and the vibrations were tickling my neck. I giggled when he kept it up and I kept petting his hair. He looked up at me and his eyes were no longer black. I smiled at him when he reached up and put a hand on my cheek.

"You have a beautiful laugh," he said and my face exploded again with a blush.

"Thanks, I like your purring," I said and laughed a bit when he frowned at me before pulling me closer and wrapping his arms back around me. "I promise I'm ok," I said again and he seemed to calm down a little more. "So how did the meetings go before that one?" I questioned and he gave a small chuckle.

"You really are something," he whispered even though I heard him. "The meetings were fine before that one, just basically what we normally deal with in a day," he explained.

We enjoyed talking for the next hour, and I was embarrassed about staying in his lap but I was starting to get comfortable there. A knock on the door of his quarters stopped our conversation. He called out for whoever it was to enter and Alec opened the door.

Alec bowed and informed Marcus that it was time to eat. He then said that I would have my meal brought to me here. He gently closed the door after bowing one more time. Marcus sighed and gently lifted me off his lap to set me on the bed beside him. He stood from the bed and traced my cheek with his cold fingers.

"I will return shortly, please do not leave this room," he said and gave me a small smile before leaving. I looked around the room I was in after the door shut behind him. I was about to get off the bed to just walk around and glance at the artwork around the room, but Felix opening the door kept me firmly seated on the bed in surprise. He was holding a tray of covered dishes and a table. He was holding a regular size table with one hand.

"I know you're a vampire, but I think you just enjoy showing off," I muttered when he stood in front of me after setting down the table and the tray of covered dishes.

"Guilty, now I'll be outside your door while the master eats and you better eat too. I don't want to see anything left on those dishes," Felix said and left the room.

I uncovered the dishes and gasped at the amount of food. He had brought me a steak with lobster tail, a salad, and a bowl of soup. "I can't eat this much food," I shouted in disbelief and I just pouted when I heard him laugh from outside the door. "This looks and smells amazing, but there's no way I can eat all of this," I muttered before taking a bite of the soup. "So good," I thought and enjoyed my food instead of thinking about the vampires somewhere else in the castle having their meal.

"That'll be your life soon," I thought and sighed. "You'll be fine, like Carlisle said, stay strong," I told myself and took another bite of the delicious food since there was no telling how many more meals I would actually be able to eat as a human.


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own Twilight. I only own Aurora.

Story Start

I knew there was no way I could eat that much food but for some reason my nerves got to me and I ate more than I should have. My stomach looked like a balloon was blown up inside of it. So safe to say, I was currently lying on the bed very unhappy with myself. I poked my stomach and then immediately removed my hand when it growled back at me.

"Yeah, I hate myself right now too," I grumbled when my stomach went quiet again. I rolled over on the bed and hugged a pillow to me. I was starting to get worried since it had been a few hours since Marcus had left to go feed. Felix had come back in the room to take away my tray of food after I was done, but that had been an hour ago. My nerves were starting to get jumbled up again. A small knock sounded on the door and it made me jump. I hesitantly called out for the person to enter and I felt a little relieved that it was Marcus entering my room. Well I felt relieved until I saw the frown on his face.

I sat up on the bed and scooted over a bit so he could sit by me, which he did with a sigh and he never lost the frown on his face. Tentatively, I reached over and put one of my hands on his shoulder. "What's wrong?" I questioned softly. The butterflies in my stomach were going nuts by now.

"Staying here as a human is too dangerous for you," Marcus said and my stomach dropped. I immediately wanted to throw up everything I ate hours ago.

"What are you saying?" I asked after he went silent for a minute. "Marcus, please, why are you saying this?" I questioned a little louder when he just looked at me sadly.

"I don't want to hurt you, but this has to happen," Marcus said and I could see his heart broken look in his eyes.

"They want you to turn me early," I said as the answer smacked me in the face.

Marcus grabbed my hands when I had sat back away from him in shock. The grip he had on my hands was the only thing that was keeping me grounded. He started telling me how to breathe when I felt myself begin to hyperventilate. He wiped away the few tears that raced down my cheeks too. "I'm so sorry, so sorry," he whispered and I just moved forward to bury my face in his chest.

"But Demetri stopped that vampire. I wasn't hurt," I said as my hands started shaking in his hands.

"There's no promise if that happens again that you won't be hurt or worse. I can't lose you now that I finally have you. You're my mate, I love you," Marcus said and my heart skipped a beat when I looked into his eyes and saw how serious and honest he was looking at me when he said that.

I looked away from him when I felt my cheeks warm with a blush. I knew I was his mate, even though it was still hard to wrap my mind around since I was just a human teenager and he was a who knows how old vampire. He had been waiting so long and I could see how much he cared about me. I was starting to like Marcus, but I wasn't in love with him yet. I knew that Aro and Caius would not let me stay human anymore. I had no choice but to become a vampire. At least I could make one more request.

"Marcus," I said and looked back up at the vampire, who had now wrapped me up in his arms to comfort me.

"Yes Aurora," he said and I could tell he was worried about what I was going to say.

I took a deep breath before gently letting it out and reaching up one hand to rest against his cheek. "Marcus, I'm scared. I won't lie to you, but I have one request. Please, will you be the one to turn me? I don't want anyone else to do it," I said and my heart jumped when he purred in relief and rubbed his cheek against my hand. "I swear vampires must be part cat," I thought and couldn't stop the giggle if I wanted to at his actions.

"Of course, I'll be the one to turn you. I would not allow anyone to do so. I'll be by your side throughout your whole turn as well," he said and hugged me closer after kissing my cheeks sweetly. He chuckled when he saw that my face resembled a tomato. "You have nothing to worry about," he whispered softly in my hair as we just sat like that with him holding me.

"Thank you," I said and then my heart sped up again when I dreaded asking this next question. "When will you turn me?" I asked and his frown was back. "If you need to go ahead and turn me, I understand. I mean there's no reason to keep dragging this out, right?" I asked trying to encourage myself to be brave. I'm sure my heartbeat gave me away though.

"Are you sure?" he questioned me and he put a finger under my chin so I couldn't look away from him.

"Yes," I answered even though my flight instinct was screaming the opposite.

"Alright, just a moment," he said and kissed my forehead. He placed me to the side of him on the bed before rising and going to the door. I'm sure Felix was still out there and I couldn't hear what he told Felix. Marcus nodded and shut the door behind him as he walked towards me. He gave me a gentle smile and for some reason I really did feel safe as he came towards me. He had never really terrified me like Aro and Caius did.

He sat by me on the bed and said that it would be easier on me if I lied back on the bed. My heart was threatening to escape out of my chest with how fast it was beating as I lied back on the bed and looked up at Marcus, who was smiling at me softly. He brushed my hair away from my face and neck before leaning over me to kiss my cheek and forehead again.

"I will be right here the whole time, I promise," he said and I gave him a small nod. He leaned further down and kissed my neck before his cold fangs entered my neck. The actual bite didn't hurt too much, which surprised me. The pain hit me after the fangs left my neck. Burning, unimaginable burning was all I could feel spreading from the bite wound to the rest of my skin, my veins, even my blood. I screamed as the pain grew, but the whole time Marcus didn't leave. He just told me soothing words and ran a hand through my hair or grabbed my hands.


	18. Chapter 18

I do not own Twilight. I only own Aurora.

Story Start

The burning pain was all I could feel. I didn't know if I had been suffering for hours or days. For all I knew it could have just been minutes since this started. I thought my life would flash before my eyes, but none of that happened. The only thing my brain could feel and think about was the fire running all over my body. The pain was reaching my heart now. My throat had gone hoarse from all of my screams and cries. Marcus was still by my side. He would talk to me to try to distract me, but it never worked. I was so appreciative that he stayed by me. I could see how this was hurting him to watch, but he never left me.

My eyes widened and my back arched off the bed when the fire encompassed my heart. I struggled for breath as I tossed on the sweat soaked bed. Marcus grabbed one of my hands as I tried to scream, but I couldn't even get a breath to scream with.

"It's almost over, I promise, Aurora," Marcus said and squeezed my hand.

I looked over at Marcus and my heart stopped. My vision dimmed and he was the last thing I saw before everything went dark.

The first thing I felt was someone holding my hand. I slowly opened my eyes and gasped at the canopy above me. The colors were more vibrant than I thought colors could be.

"Aurora," a warm, loving voice said from beside me.

I looked beside me and my jaw dropped. Marcus had always been good looking but now he was even more handsome. He looked as if he was a work of art. Before I realized it, my hand had a mind of its own and it was moving towards his face. He chuckled when my hand made contact with his cheek.

"You're beautiful," I said and looked confused at hearing my own voice. It sounded so different, nice but different.

"You're the beautiful one, my dear," Marcus said and put his hand on my cheek. "How do you feel?" he asked me before backing away since I was moving to get out of the bed.

"The pain is gone," I said and paused after standing up. "Actually, I feel like I'm floating. I've never felt like this before," I continued as I looked at my now pale skin. I was not as pale as Marcus but definitely more pale than when I was a human.

"Your strength, speed, everything about you has been enhanced. You'll need to focus on walking and moving slower. You could destroy a wall without meaning to," he explained and chuckled at me when I just gave him a shocked look.

"Ok, um, would it be alright if I took a shower first? I feel gross after sweating and not showering for who knows how long. How long did that last?" I asked curiously.

"Three days, which is normally how long the change takes. I will have clothes fetched for you while you shower. I must visit my brothers while you freshen up. I will be back shortly," he said and I smiled when he kissed my cheek.

I watched Marcus leave the room and close the door. I looked towards the bathroom and took a step forward. A yelp left my lips when I accidentally took too many steps without realizing it. I was now standing in front of the bathroom door. "Slowly," I whispered while reaching toward the bathroom doorknob. Thankfully, the doorknob did not break when I turned it. Unfortunately, when I pushed the door open, I pushed the door so hard it broke free of its hinges. "I didn't even touch it that hard," I whined and covered my face in embarrassment.

"Shut up, Felix," I snapped when I heard Felix chuckling outside my quarters. He just laughed more.

I tried to fix the door before giving up and going into the bathroom to get cleaned up. I was stressed by the time I finished cleaning my hair and body. I had to focus so hard the whole time to not break anything else.

A knock sounded on my quarters' doors. I wrapped a towel around myself and went to the doors. I was relieved when it was a female vampire standing there with a clean set of clothes.

"Wait, I'm a vampire too now," I thought while thanking her and taking the clothes. "Still such a weird thing to accept," I thought. I shut the door behind me so I could get dressed.

My hair was still wet and a silly thought entered my mind. I set the clean clothes on the couch in the room. I grabbed the towel around me tighter and ran in small circles faster than I ever imagined. I laughed when I stopped after a few circles and realized my hair was dry. I also realized that I wasn't breathing. "I guess I don't have to breathe anymore," I said in a strange sense of awe.

After getting dressed, I realized that I should be able to leave my room now since I wasn't human anymore. I made my way to the door and was about to open it when a knock sounded on it from the hallway. "Come in," I called out and stepped back a few steps so I wasn't right in the doorway.

"My dear, you look lovely," Aro cheered as the door opened to reveal Marcus, Caius, and Aro. Aro rushed forward and pulled me into a hug, which surprised me so much that I froze and tensed my body. He chuckled and patted my shoulder before stepping back. "I told you she would be a lovely vampire, brothers," he continued and I slowly relaxed my body after he moved away from me.

"My brothers wished to see you," Marcus said and I could hear the apology in his tone.


	19. Chapter 19

I do not own Twilight. I only own Aurora.

Story Start

My nervousness around Aro and Caius had not gone away at all. I was still fidgety and anxious around them as all four of us went over to the seating area in my quarters. I felt a little better when Marcus sat down beside me. I would probably be blushing since he reached over and took one of my hands into his hand, but for some reason my face did not feel warm. I guess being a vampire has changed more than I thought about my body. At least my blush couldn't give away my nervousness or embarrassment anymore.

"How are you feeling?" Aro questioned me with a look of interest while Caius just looked away from all of us.

"Strange," I gave him an honest answer. I really didn't know what to say for my answer.

Marcus squeezed my hand and I gave him a grateful look. "She has just woken up, brother," he told Aro, who sat back in his chair and nodded.

"True, but she is a newborn and one of the queens. She'll need to meet Sulpicia and Athenadora soon. But first, she should see what she can do. I'm sure we can find a volunteer to help her test her strength and speed," Aro said and stood from his seat in all of his excitement.

"Now this I want to see. We'll go to the throne room and gather the others," Caius said as he also stood from his seat. He walked out of the room without another word.

"Come along brother, Aurora," Aro said cheerfully as he also left the room.

Marcus released a big sigh as he also stood from his spot beside me. He never let go of my hand. "I'm sorry they are rushing this but it's better to get this over with. I will not let anyone harm you even though they know better than to harm a queen," Marcus said and gently pulled me up from my seat since my nerves were keeping me rooted to the spot. "I will not leave your side," he said to me softly as we walked arm in arm out of my quarters to the hallway where Felix, Aro, and Caius were waiting for us.

I wanted to say thanks to Marcus but after seeing the smirks on the other kings' faces, I kept quiet. I wasn't really sure what was about to happen. All I know is that I'm a vampire, Marcus is my mate, apparently I'm now a queen, and I'm going to have to do some tests or something. I was still having a difficult time wrapping my mind around the fact that I'm not a vampire queen. A few days ago I was just a high school girl. All I had to deal with was homework, classes, my mom and her boyfriend issues, and what book to buy next from the book store. I had no idea how to be a queen of vampires who have lived way longer than I ever thought possible.

The walk to the throne room was full of Caius and Aro discussing something quietly and Aro would occasionally make comments about if I would have any powers or not, which made me more nervous. Marcus squeezed my hand when he saw the nervous frown on my face. I tried to give him a smile, but it was a weak one as Felix opened the doors to the throne room and we all entered. Felix entered behind us and shut the doors behind him. I glanced back at him but he actually wasn't staring me down with a smirk. He was looking at me with a small smile, which looked friendly.

I narrowed my eyes at him and I was right to do so when that smirk appeared back on his face. "Stupid, caveman type vampire," I thought before a squeeze of my hand brought my attention back to Aro and Caius, who were sitting in their thrones.

"Dear ones, I would like to formally introduce you all to Aurora, your new queen, and Marcus' mate," Aro announced from his throne and I knew I would be blushing if I was still a human. Applause sounded around the room and I gave a polite nod since this was overwhelming.

"Of course it's not over yet," I thought as Aro asked Marcus to take a seat and for a volunteer to step forward so I could showcase my new strengths and any powers I might have.

"I would be honored to spar against Queen Aurora," Felix said as he stepped away from the wall to stand more in the center of the room but not too close to me.

"Of course it's Felix," I thought. "Well I'm not a human anymore. Let's see what I can do," I gave myself a little pep talk as Aro said how wonderful of an idea Felix sparing with me was. I looked at Marcus who was sitting at the edge of his seat and glaring at Felix.

I faced my opponent and took a deep breath even though I didn't need to. Years ago I had taken martial arts lessons since I didn't feel comfortable around a lot of the men my mom brought home. I wanted to protect myself then and I was going to protect myself now. At least now I might be on a more even playing field with the caveman vampire across from me.

"Your majesty," Felix said with a bow before charging at me.

I could see his every move. He was no longer just a blur like he was when I was a human. I moved into my stance and moved to the side right before he could touch me. I swiped his legs out from under him and pinned him.

My eyes widened in shock when I realized what I just did. Felix was trying to get loose but he was unable to break free of my hold.

I looked up to see Caius smirking at me while Aro was laughing in glee I looked over at Marcus who looked relieved. I looked back down at Felix and a giddy idea crossed my mind. I had so much strength now. I couldn't let this chance escape me.

Before Felix could get up after I let go of his arms, I grabbed him and tossed him over my shoulder. He had a look of shock on his face, which made me crack up laughing.

"Payback for growing me over your shoulder so much," I told him when he looked at me. "I couldn't resist," I told Marcus when I looked back at him and he was giving me a curious look. I smiled and set Felix down when Marcus started laughing.

I don't think I have any special ability as a vampire but at least I got revenge on Felix.


	20. Chapter 20

I do not own Twilight. I only own Aurora.

Story Start

Aro seemed a little disappointed that I didn't have any powers showing themselves yet, but I could care less. I got revenge on Felix and Marcus was smiling and laughing right now. This is the first time I've seen him so relaxed. I walked towards him when he held out his hand to me. I definitely would have been blushing when he pulled on my hand and I ended up sitting on his lap. I ignored the smirks from Caius and Aro, who were looking at the two of us.

"You did well," Marcus told me as I felt him gently rest his arms around my waist. I just nodded and relaxed in his arms. I had never felt truly uncomfortable around Marcus before when I was human, but I wasn't completely comfortable either. However, I felt like I could fully relax around him. It was really strange.

"I wonder if it's because I'm a vampire now," I thought and watched as Aro started speaking to the other vampires in the room, who Marcus told me were the Volturi guard. "I'll have to ask Marcus later," I thought and froze up a bit when I heard Caius say how he was ready for something to eat, and I knew he was smirking right at me when he said it. I refused to look over at him. I looked up at Marcus, who looked sad but he was trying to give me a reassuring look.

"Just let your instincts take over. I promise that will make it easier the first time," Marcus said in my ear and I shivered a bit when he kissed my cheek. That kiss on the cheek made butterflies fly around my stomach.

"Ok, I'll try," I said but honestly I was worried. I was about to kill a person or maybe two people. I had no idea what the hunger of a newborn vampire was like. I mean for now I was more nervous about being around the others, but now I was about to see how I reacted around people. I wish I could have an animal blood diet like the Cullens, but there was no way I could do that here. Marcus and I had discussed it one evening before I was turned.

My grip on Marcus' arms around my waist tightened when my heightened senses picked up the sound of heartbeats approaching the throne room. I could hear men and women talking to each other in Italian, English, French, so many different languages of the people walking to their deaths. I felt a growl rip from my throat and I gasped. I looked up at Marcus, who gave me another smile. I glanced at Aro and Caius, who were once again smirking at me.

"Just let your instincts take over," Marcus told me again but I swear I heard him whisper that he was sorry before the doors to the room opened.

The group of tourists were led into their doom and they didn't even know it. A female vampire was leading them inside with a big smile on her face, which quickly turned into a smirk. She stepped off to the side as Felix and Demetri closed the doors behind the tourist group. My whole body tensed as Aro talked to the people, welcoming then here, and thanking them for being here. Everything seemed to freeze as his smirk turned cruel to the people, whose hearts started beating erratically. I could see the fear spread on their faces before Aro gave the command for everyone to dig in.

Marcus released my waist and he stood up with me when I felt myself stand up. I was almost completely detached from my body as I slowly walked towards the group of people. I didn't rush towards them like some of the others did. I could see their fear, hear their screams, and I hated it. I didn't want the person I killed to die in absolute terror. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I did that. A sense of calm washed over me. I ignored everyone else, even Marcus who was drinking blood from a woman not too far from me. I stopped in front of a young woman, who was crying against the wall. I crouched down in front of her and she screamed. She tried to hit me, but I quickly and gently caught her hand.

"Shh, it's ok. It's ok. Breathe," I said and later I would be shocked, but for now I was kind of in another space as I told her what to do. The surprising part was the woman actually started calming down. She was focused solely on me and she even smiled at me a bit. "Just close your eyes and think of your favorite place," I told her as I slowly pulled her up so she was standing. She did as I said and a serene smile crossed her face. "Just stay there, ignore everything else, enjoy that place, that moment in time," I told her and I moved the hair away from her neck.

I leaned forward and sunk my teeth into her neck. My eyes widened when her blood hit my tongue. I couldn't stop as I drank every drop of blood she had. I waited for her to scream or hit me, but she never lost that serene look on her face. Her body slumped against me and I slowly lowered her body to the ground after all of her blood was gone. I stared down at her and her face was still in that relaxed smile. I felt someone gently grab my hand, which made me jump. I turned around to see Marcus holding my hand while Aro stood beside his brother with a look of wonder on his face.

"Is everything ok? Did I do something wrong?" I questioned Marcus and Aro.

Aro rushed forward and grabbed my other hand. "My dear, you just made her do what you said. There is no way she would have done that if you didn't have some power that made her do that. It was spectacular," he said quickly and let go of my hand so he could pace around the throne room with that gleeful look never leaving his face.

I looked towards Marcus so I wouldn't see all of the bodies removed from the room. He pulled me into his arms when he could tell I was having trouble dealing with what I just did and Aro's excitement about my new power wasn't helping. "I just didn't want her to suffer," I said to Marcus.

"You did nothing wrong. I know this power is overwhelming among everything else, but you will not be forced to use it," Marcus told me and glared at his brother, who finally stopped talking. Marcus kissed my forehead and wrapped an arm around my waist. "Let us retire to the library. Brothers," Marcus said and he led me from the room after nodding at his brothers.


	21. Chapter 21

I do not own Twilight. I only own Aurora.

Story Start

We walked in silence to the library. Marcus kept his arm around my waist the entire walk, which I actually appreciated since it was keeping me grounded. I was still trying not to freak out about the fact that I made that woman calm down and stop panicking so I could drink her blood and kill her. I leaned more into Marcus, who held me tighter around the waist. It was nice that he could tell I needed some form of comfort. We entered the library and it was nice to realize that none of the others had followed us. I was expecting Felix to follow us, but he did not.

We took a seat on a large couch in the room and I didn't sit in Marcus' lap, but I did sit beside him and leaned against him. He kept his arm wrapped around my waist. I let out a sigh even though I didn't need to breathe anymore. "Aro is a bit much," I said quietly and Marcus chuckled as he started rubbing my side.

"I apologize. He has lived for a long time and the only thing that interests him anymore is power whether it be brute strength like Felix possesses or his power of reading minds. Power is what he cherishes and finds interest in," Marcus explained. "But I will not allow him to force you to use your power. You will use your power when you see fit. You are now one of our queens and my mate, and he will respect that," he continued and kind of growled at the end, which made me giggle. He looked at me curiously.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't laughing at what you said. It's just, I'm still not used to the fact that you can purr and growl. You're like a big cat," I couldn't stop myself from saying.

Marcus sat there and blinked a few times before pulling me into his lap, which made me yelp. He put his face in my neck and started purring loudly into my neck, which really made me laugh. I tried to get out of his arms, but I wasn't struggling that much. He pulled away from my neck and stopped purring. "You are something else," he said softly and he really took me by surprise when he kissed me. It was just a little peck of lips, but it was the sweetest kiss I had ever had. Not like I had kissed a lot of boys in Forks, since I grew up with all of them and didn't find them attractive in a romantic way.

I don't know what came over me, but I leaned forward when Marcus pulled away. This time I was the one who kissed him. We sat in the library just lost in each other and sharing sweet kisses and talking to each other. It was honestly the first time I felt like I was home and happy here. I couldn't honestly explain if it was because I was now a vampire and I could feel the mate bond, but I didn't care anymore. I was happy. I finally felt loved and cherished. It was nice to feel those emotions towards another too, but I wasn't going to tell Marcus that yet. It was too soon to actually express those feelings aloud.

Eventually Marcus had to return to his brothers for another meeting, since no one slept it made sense that he would have meetings at any time of the day. He walked me back to my room since I wanted some time to be by myself. I smiled when there were no guards right at my door, but he did tell me that since I was one of their queens, I would have guards watching me from the shadows or sometimes escorting me. I was fine with that. I was fine with any guards around as long as it wasn't Felix trying to be a caveman again.

I entered my room after sharing one more kiss with Marcus, who gave me a sweet smile. My heart would have been fluttering if it could still beat. I shut the door behind me and went over to the bed. I made sure to be careful as I sat down on the bed. I didn't want to destroy it like I did to the bathroom door. I looked over at said door and laughed when I saw that it had been fixed. "They don't wait around here, do they?" I asked myself out loud. I frowned though when I heard two sets of light footsteps approaching my room. A knock sounded on my room soon after.

"Come in," I called out and stood up from the bed. I walked over towards the door as it opened to reveal two beautiful women wearing very regal dresses. They had the Volturi pendants around their necks with little gems on them. "Hello," I said politely to the two women, who gave me polite smiles back.

"I'm Sulpicia, Aro's mate," the woman with long dark hair introduced herself as she stepped into my room.

"I'm Athenodora, Caius' mate," the other woman with long blonde hair told me as she followed Sulpicia into my room as well.

"We wanted to introduce ourselves and meet the new queen," Sulpicia said and I could see both of the women relax more when I motioned for them to join me at the sitting area in my room.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Aurora. I love your dresses," I said and before I knew it, all three of us were talking and laughing like we had been friends forever. I found out that Sulpicia and Athenodora enjoyed spending their time how they wished, but they did have to sometimes give their advice as queens. They had been queens so long that they grew tired of it sometimes. I felt better that they would help me if I ever needed advice.

Next thing I know, we're in Athenodora's quarters and she was throwing different dresses at me to try on. I had been wearing some simple clothes so far, nice but simple. Now I was standing in front of Athenodora and Sulpicia in a beautiful royal blue gown with little crystals dotting the bodice in an ivy pattern. I gave a little twirl at the insistence of the other queens, who smiled and laughed in delight as they told me how well the dress suited me. I told them I couldn't possibly take this but they wouldn't hear of it.

Our little fun was interrupted as a knock sounded at the doors and Marcus, Caius, and Aro entered the room.


	22. Chapter 22

I do not own Twilight. I only own Aurora.

Story Start

The three men paused once they entered the room and saw all of us together. Caius walked straight towards his wife and kissed her on the lips before sitting down beside her. Aro went to his wife, who also welcomed him with a kiss. However, Aro did not sit beside Sulpicia. He stayed standing and looked back at Marcus, who was still standing in the entrance of the room and staring at me.

"I told you our wonderful wives stole away Aurora," Aro said to Marcus with his usual smile.

I was starting to get embarrassed with how Marcus was staring at me and not saying anything. "Does it look bad?" I asked to break the silence since Marcus was still staring at me and he wasn't saying anything.

He seemed to snap out of his frozen state and walked towards me. I know I would have been blushing if I was a mortal when I saw the hungry look in his eyes.

"You look beautiful," he said when he was finally standing right in front of me. The look in his eyes turned gentle when I smiled shyly and kissed his lips. The kiss was short and sweet since we had an audience.

"So have you all become friends?" Aro questioned Sulpicia.

"Yes, Aurora is a sweetheart," Athenodora said as she leaned against Caius.

"Wonderful, now we will have three women instead of two nagging us," Caius said and smirked when Athenodora smacked him on the chest, which sounded like marble hitting marble.

"Did that hurt him?" I asked Marcus while I watched the two other kings interact with their wives.

"No, that would not hurt any of us. It was just a loud noise because of how our bodies are," Marcus explained and I smiled when he wrapped an arm around my waist and led us over to another couch by the ones Sulpicia, Caius, and Athenodora were sitting at in the room.

"Can anything hurt us?" I questioned in curiosity. I only knew a little of what Alice, Carlisle, and Marcus had told me, which was not a lot since my time of learning about vampires as a human was cut short.

"Yes, vampires can be harmed by others' powers, fire, and if we are torn apart and then burned we are gone forever," Aro was actually the one to explain. He seemed fascinated that he had someone to tell all about vampires and their history.

Caius and Athenodora sat together and talked quietly while Aro explained more of the Volturi history. I just relaxed back on the couch with Marcus' arm around my waist. If this was days ago, I would be scared to death. However, everything that was happening around me was comforting.

I looked up at Marcus and he also looked relaxed. He seemed to notice me staring because he looked down at me, and a smile appeared on his face. He gently brushed some of my hair off my cheek and behind my ear. I smiled back at him before looking back at the others. It was still difficult to believe that this is my life now.

Time with Marcus was nice. We had spent almost all of his free time together and our relationship was growing at a nice pace. I didn't want to rush anything even though I really did feel our bond now. Today though was going to be different since I would be included in the meetings in the throne room. I had not been included yet because Marcus, Sulpicia, and Athenodora were teaching me how the court meetings work.

Marcus was waiting for me outside my quarters, and he took my arm in one of his so we could walk together to the throne room. He looked like he was trying to ask me something, but he would not voice it.

"What is it?" I asked curiously as I stopped so he would stop walking as well. Court meetings did not start until everyone was there anyways so I knew we had time.

"I know that you have been studying about court proceedings, but I do not want you to feel rushed if you are not ready," Marcus said and I gave a small chuckle.

"Don't worry. I'm ready to part of the court. I might look to you for guidance sometimes, so please help me out, but I'm not worried," I said and after he took a moment to believe me, we started walking back to the throne room. I was happy to see that a chair had been put beside Marcus' throne. Marcus led me to the chair and allowed me to sit before he took his seat as well. I smiled at Aro and Caius. Aro smiled back while Caius just nodded.

The meetings were going by just fine. I really didn't even talk through most of them. It was interesting to hear about the different issues that the kings must resolve. However, my attention was fully captured as soon as Forks, Washington was mentioned. Felix had thrown a newborn vampire into the middle of the throne room. The vampire was missing his arms and legs, which made me shiver at the sight.

Aro left his throne and approached the newborn to touch his skin and see his memories and thoughts. "A newborn army in Washington," Aro said with a dark chuckle and I saw Caius smirk. "And they are going after the Cullens," Aro said and I sat more at the edge of my seat.

"Good, let's see if the Cullens can protect their territory," Caius said as he waved his hand as if he could care less.

Marcus reached over and grabbed my hand when he saw the worry on my face. "Brother," Marcus snapped to Caius, who only sighed and glared at the newborn. "Aro, you know that this must be stopped before any humans discover our kind. Newborns are reckless and it would seem they're leader is also reckless," Marcus said.

"What do you think, Queen Aurora?" Caius piped up before Aro could answer.


	23. Chapter 23

I do not own Twilight. I only own Aurora.

Story Start

"The issue of the newborn army needs to be dealt with. Too many people must be being murdered in Seattle. Someone will eventually discover that vampires exist and then there will be worse problems," I said as I sat up straighter in my chair.

"Then what do you suggest?" Aro questioned as he walked away from the newborn.

"I suggest we send a team of guards to assist the Cullen's in destroying the newborns," I said.

"You care for the Cullens, don't you?" Aro asked as he stood beside me and held out his hand for my hand, which I gave him. "I see. You only care for a few of the Cullens, not all of them. Oh that's a funny feeling towards Bella," Aro said aloud and chuckled at my annoyance toward Bella. Aro walked away from me still chuckling, and I felt Marcus grab my hand again.

Aro walked over to stand in front of the newborn. He stared him down silently before smirking. He moved his hand and Felix decapitated the newborn in no time. The grating sound was horrific. Felix tossed the head and torso to another couple of guards, who left the throne room to burn the torso and head. Aro turned back to face me, Marcus, and Caius.

"I agree that this newborn situation needs to be dealt with, but I do not want to immediately step in with assisting the Cullens. I recommend that a group of the guard go to observe the fight between the Cullens and the newborns, and then step in if necessary," Aro said and I felt my hope crumble a bit.

"Wait," I said as politely as I could to get Aro's attention, and I felt Marcus squeeze my hand a bit. "I would like to go with the guard. I think my gift will be helpful if things turn for the worst," I said with as much confidence as I could portray, but I definitely did not feel.

At this point, Marcus was squeezing my hand tighter than he ever had, and I actually heard our skin grating together like the sound of marble rubbing against marble. "No," Marcus immediately snapped as he pulled on my hand so I would turn to look at him. His brows were creased in worry.

"Brother, she has a good point and it would be interesting to see her powers more," Aro said and Marcus growled at Aro.

"I am not going to risk losing my mate when I just found her," Marcus growled at Aro.

Aro looked around the room and some motion of his hand made all of the other members of the guard leave the throne room. Now it was just me, Marcus, Aro, and Caius in the throne room, and Marcus did not hesitate to stand up and pull me out of the chair and into his arms, which made me yelp. Aro and Caius were silent as Marcus kept growling at both of them.

"Marcus, Marcus," I repeated softly until he stopped growling, but he did not release me. I knew better than to try to free myself from his arms.

"I cannot lose you," he said quietly in my ear before putting his face in my neck.

"Then go with me and the guard. I cannot let Alice and her family be killed," I said and ran my hand through his hair, which always makes him purr.

"She didn't mention Bella," I heard Caius tell Aro, and I rolled my eyes. I wasn't going to worry about Bella. I barely knew her and what I did know of her, I didn't care for at all.

Marcus removed his face from my neck and looked into my eyes. He looked over at his brothers after staring into my eyes for a moment. "Aurora and I will both go with some guard members to deal with the newborn situation," Marcus said as he seemed to relax a little. "We will only observe until our help is needed," he continued when Aro opened his mouth to say something. "Have the secretary make the arrangements of a place to stay in the nearby city," he finished and excused both of us.

I really wanted to say something but to be honest, I didn't know what to say. I was glad that I would still be going with the guard members to stop the newborns from killing Alice, Carlisle, Esme, and Jasper. I didn't hate Emmett, Rosalie, or Edward, but I just didn't really care about them. I had never gotten close with any of them. Marcus led us back to his library and pulled me into his lap when he took a seat in front of the fireplace. He let out a big sigh when he finally was able to relax. I couldn't help but chuckle at him, which made him frown at me.

"I'll be fine and you'll be there with me. I just cannot abandon my friends," I said and put my hand on his cheek.

Marcus didn't say anything. He just held me in his lap for hours, which didn't feel that long anymore. Honestly, it just felt like minutes passed by as he held me. Soon a knock sounded on the library doors. Alec entered the room and informed us that the private jet was ready as well as a home being booked for us to stay in while we were in Washington. Of course, they would book a whole house to stay in for privacy instead of hotel rooms.

Alec said that everything was packed when I asked if I needed to grab anything from my quarters. It still surprised me how fast everything was done around the castle. Alec led us from the castle to the large garage that I had arrived in weeks ago. Marcus wrapped his arm around my waist after we were seated in the car. Alec shut the door and the driver started the car. Thankfully, the windows were tinted so the sun would not affect our skin, which had been an amazing sight to see. Of course, I told Marcus that he looked like glitter exploded all over him, and he surprised me by saying that I looked the same. We had a good laugh but eventually the amazement wore off.

I was stressed about Alice and her family the entire drive to the private airport and the flight from Italy to Washington. Marcus tried to comfort me, but he wasn't having much luck. I just wanted to arrive in Washington, talk to my friend, and get the newborn situation dealt with.


	24. Chapter 24

I do not own Twilight. I only own Aurora.

Story Start

Marcus, Jane, Demetri, and Felix were the ones who traveled with me to Washington. Felix and Demetri put our belongings in the house we rented but Marcus was holding onto my hand. I just wanted to run to Forks and find my friend, and he knew that. He didn't release my hand the whole time we waited for Felix and Demetri to get the few bags of luggage. Jane scopes out the area while Marcus tried to calm me down.

"Marcus, at least let me call her. She'll probably already know that we are here or are coming because of her power," I said and motioned for his cell phone.

He hesitated for a moment but did eventually hand me his cell phone. I watched him walk over to talk with Felix and Demetri while I dialed Alice's cell phone number. I was relieved when she answered the phone. "Alice," I said and almost dropped when she screamed my name. Thankfully there was no pain in my ear, which would have been the case if I was still human.

"Aurora, are you here yet? I saw you and some of the guard arriving in Washington, but I wasn't sure if you were here yet," Alice cried into the phone.

"Alice, calm down, breathe, well never mind, you don't need to physically breathe. Anyways, we're here and I really would like to speak with you about the newborn problem," I said calmly over the phone so I could help my friend calm down a little.

"So that's why the guard is here," Alice said before asking if I could come over to her house to talk more. "Bella isn't here, so it won't be a problem," she said and I knew I wouldn't be allowed to go alone. "You can bring Marcus," she said quickly when I hesitated to answer.

"Alright, I'll be there soon with Marcus. You know that one or two of the guard will come as well but they will stay outside," I informed her and she said she already knew that would happen. I hung up the phone and went back to where Marcus was, but he was no longer talking to any of the guard. He was sitting in the living room of the nice house and looking out the window. "Marcus," I called out softly as I entered the room.

"Yes, Aurora," he said as he looked towards me and I approached him. I smiled when he held out his hand for me and I sat down in his lap since he was sitting in an armchair. "What troubles you?" he questioned as I snuggled into his chest. I couldn't help myself.

"Can we go see Alice now? I know I said we would just observe and help when needed but I want to know what the Cullens are planning on doing to stop the newborns," I said as I hid my face in his neck. I didn't want to see his disapproval because I would go anyways whether he agreed or not.

"Felix and Jane will come with us," Marcus said and I looked up to him with a big grin. "Don't worry, they will stay outside," he said and smirked when I chuckled. "I knew you were going to ask for them to stay outside," he said before I could open my mouth to respond.

"Ha ha, you're so funny," I muttered and went to get off his lap but he held me to him and kissed me. When we pulled away from the kiss, I could see the worry in his eyes. "Don't worry. You'll be right there with me. I'll protect you and you protect me. Anyways, the Cullen's won't hurt me," I said and ran my hand over his cheek until he calmed down.

Marcus sighed and kissed me on the forehead before we both stood up from our spot on the armchair. "Felix, Jane, we're going to the Cullen's' home," Marcus ordered and Felix and Jane were waiting for us outside the house. It still surprised me how well vampires could hear. "Are you ready to test your speed?" Marcus questioned me and smirked when he saw how excited I was. "Jane will keep up with you since she is one of the fastest in the guard," he continued and I smiled at Jane, who nodded at me.

"I will lead the way so we stay out of sight of any humans," Jane told me before she took off running and I followed her.

Running at this speed was unbelievable. I thought I would crash into trees but I dodged every tree and obstacle. We ran over roads so fast that no one even saw us. I wanted to look back for Felix and Marcus but I stayed looking ahead of me so I wouldn't lose Jane.

In no time at all, Jane stopped in a very familiar driveway. A big smile crossed my face as I rushed forward and knocked on the door before Jane could warn me to be careful. I trusted the Cullens, well most of them.

Alice opened he door and she gasped when she saw me. I pulled her into a tight hug and smiled when she hugged me back. She no longer had to be careful when hugging me since we are both vampires now.

"I've missed you," I said as we released each other.

"I missed you too. You look amazing," Alice said and she made me laugh when she motioned for me to do a twirl, which I did or I would never hear the end of it. "Lord Marcus, Queen Aurora," Carlisle said from behind Alice.

"Carlisle," I said and pulled him into a hug before he could stop me. I know he called me a queen but this man is like family to me.


	25. Chapter 25

I do not own Twilight. I only own Aurora.

Story Start

Carlisle invited me and Marcus into the house and we went to the living room where Esme, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett were already seated. Alice followed us and took her spot beside Jasper. They left a loveseat open for me and Marcus to sit at together. Marcus seemed tense so I took his hand and gave it comforting squeezes while we sat on the loveseat together.

"Please explain why the newborns have a problem with this coven," Marcus said getting straight to the point, which I was thankful for since I didn't know how to approach the topic.

"It's a long story," Carlisle said with a sigh as he took a seat by his wife.

"We have time," Marcus said as he wrapped an arm around my waist. He seemed to relax a little more but not much as Carlisle started explaining how three nomad vampires had met the Cullens. One of the nomads tried to kill Bella, so he was killed. The nomad's mate was enraged and now they had the problem of her creating this newborn army to destroy Bella and the Cullens. "Trouble seems to follow her," Marcus said and I totally agreed. I had no idea Bella was such a trouble magnet, but I never really talked to her or spent time with her before I went to Italy.

"Will you be helping us?" Alice asked and I could tell the others didn't want her to ask, but at least she was directing the question to me.

I felt Marcus tense beside me and I put my hand on his arm around my waist. "At first no, we are only here for now to observe and make sure that you are able to stop the newborns. If necessary, then the guard will step in," Marcus answered before I could, which made me frown.

"So what is your plan?" I asked when Marcus stopped glaring at Alice.

The Cullens seemed to hesitate before finally Carlisle answered. "We will be sending Bella away from the fight so her scent will not be in the area. We will use her clothes to draw the newborns to where we will be waiting," he told us but he seemed to be leaving something out.

"What else do you have planned?" I asked since he was stalling.

"The nearby tribe is able to change into wolves. They will be helping us destroy the newborn army," Jasper finally answered since Carlisle still wasn't saying anything.

"Wolves," Marcus growled and I held his arm tighter so he wouldn't try to jump up from the couch.

"Do they mean you guys harm?" I asked in worry for my friend and her family.

"No, they won't hurt us if we stay off their land. They know that the newborn army is a threat to everyone, not just us, so they agreed to help us," Carlisle explained.

"So where is Bella and Edward? Shouldn't there be here for this discussion?" I questioned since I was a little confused as to why they were not here. "Alice," I said when no one answered.

Alice sighed and said, "Edward is driving around town with her so they wouldn't be here when you and Lord Marcus came. He's worried that you'll hurt her."

"That's ridiculous," Marcus said and I felt his hand rubbing my side.

"We wouldn't hurt her after she's made a deal with the kings, but to end this situation and protect her better, why not already turn her? She's Edward's mate, right? Then why put off the inevitable?" I said and I could tell some of the family was really shocked that I'm the one who said that. "Don't look so surprised. Her being a human is causing too much attention to your family from other vampires, who are now causing problems. It isn't too difficult to think that eventually attention from the humans will be next, and that's not acceptable," I said and I was thankful for my lessons with Athenodora and Sulpicia.

"Call Edward and tell him to come home," Marcus ordered and I watched Alice pull out her phone to do just that. "I know that she made that deal with Aro, but the terms have changed since there is a newborn army all because of her issue with the newborn's leader. She will either be turned today or she will be killed. I'm not endangering all vampires being exposed for one human," he continued and pulled me closer to him.

I agreed with Marcus and I wasn't going to fight against him. I tuned out Carlisle trying to negotiate with Marcus but he wasn't listening either. Bella would join her mate as a vampire or she would be killed. There were no other options, and if she was made into a vampire then she could protect herself. She would be another fighter for the Cullen family against the newborns, and it would be even better since she would be a newborn herself.

We sat there in silence after Carlisle stopped trying to negotiate with us. Marcus wasn't going to budge and neither was I. A car pulling up into the driveway and a nervous heartbeat was the only noise we heard and focused on as Bella and Edward left the vehicle and entered the house.

"Lord Marcus, Queen Aurora," Edward said politely while standing in front of Bella. We could still see her, but he was guarding her.

"Edward, Bella, take a seat," I said and motioned to another empty couch in the room.

"The terms have changed," Marcus said getting to the point again, and I heard Bella gasp and saw Edward tense up.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked us even though he was looking towards his family for answers, but they were not telling him anything.


	26. Chapter 26

I do not own Twilight. I only own Aurora.

Story Start

I should have felt nervous with the way Edward was glaring at me and Marcus, but thanks to Marcus being beside me I didn't feel nervous. I felt strangely calm and ready to give the bad news.

"Edward, the terms have changed on your agreement with Aro," I said and heard Marcus growl when Edward stood from his seat.

"Edward, please," Bella said as she put her hands around Edward's arm and tried to pull him back onto the couch.

"Bella being a human has caused too many issues, such as the newborn army, which is threatening our existence being revealed to humans. You have two choices. You will turn Bella now or you will kill her," I said and Bella gasped while clinging tighter to Edward, who was growling non-stop. "Enough growling, it's not going to change our decision," I said and Edward went silent, but he looked towards his family members for help.

"Son, I'm sorry, but there is no changing this," Carlisle said when Edward finally stared at him.

"If she is your mate, then there is no problem changing her. Her being a newborn vampire herself will make her better protected from the newborns who are coming to destroy your entire coven," Marcus explained and he looked at Edward in a way that was just daring him to speak out of turn.

"Why are you being this way?" Bella questioned and she was looking right at me. "Why do you hate me?" she continued and this time I couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

"I don't hate you. I've never hated you, maybe got annoyed with you a bit, but never hated you. Edward is your mate, this shouldn't be a problem. This was going to happen eventually, but now considering the issue of the newborn army, it is happening sooner," I said.

"I thought that you wanted to be turned?" Marcus inquired and Bella jumped since he was speaking to her.

"She wanted to finish high school, have more time with her family, get married," Edward said and you could tell he thought we would change our mind.

"Well after your diet has been changed to the way of this coven, then you can start high school again and get married," I said with a shrug. "She knew what she was getting into. Just because Aro allowed Edward to ask for more time, doesn't mean that it would stay that way," I thought and sighed tiredly when Edward once again growled at us.

"Enough," I growled back and stood up from my seat by Marcus. I was actually surprised by the sound of my own growl since this was the first time I had growled. I really didn't want to do this but he was leaving me no choice. "Edward Cullen, you will either turn your mate into one of us or you will kill her now," I commanded and Edward went silent. I could see him trying to fight my order, but my power was working on him. He couldn't resist my command. Edward bit Bella on the wrist before she even realized he was holding her wrist. "Take her upstairs," I told him and he picked her up and ran upstairs with her.

"Carlisle, if you need to help her change in anyway, please do so. Marcus and I will continue to discuss your strategy against the newborn army with the others," I said while taking my seat beside Marcus, who was looking at me with pride.

No one in the room talked for a while, especially since we could all hear Bella's screams of agony. Eventually, Jasper started telling Marcus and I exactly what the Cullens had planned with the wolves. Their plan sounded alright but I still wanted to be on the sideline watching just in case something were to go wrong. If Bella had not completed her change before the newborns attacked then we would take her to where we are staying and Felix would watch her. I was nervous leaving him to watch her if needed, but Marcus assured me it would be fine.

A few days passed and nothing happened out of the ordinary. Bella finished her change at the Cullens' house, and she was slowly getting used to her new diet. Her eyes would stay red for a while longer. Marcus had called Aro and Caius to tell them of the change of plans for Bella, but the brothers did not have a problem with her changing earlier.

Marcus and I were back at the home where we were staying until the newborns attacked. I was reading a book on the back porch while Marcus was reading his own book in the house. Jane appearing in front of me made me put my book down and give her my full attention. "Yes, Jane," I said and she gave a bow.

"The newborns have begun their attack on the Cullens' coven. Demetri is there now watching from the sidelines," Jane informed me.

"Marcus, Felix, it's time. Thank you, Jane. Please lead the way to where they are fighting," I said and I took off running behind Jane with Marcus and Felix following.

Jane led us to a large field full of snow. I wondered at the fact that the cold didn't bother me, but I was glad it was not affecting me. I hated being cold when I was a human.

Marcus came to stand beside me as I looked at the field. Newborns were being torn apart by Jasper and Emmett. Esme and Carlisle were fighting near Alice. Bella and Edward were fighting near Rosalie. I was shocked at the sight of the wolves the Cullen's had told me about days ago. The wolves were the size of horses.

"Are they werewolves?" I asked Marcus, who was also staring at the wolves.

"No, they're something else," Marcus said and wrapped an arm around me. He could tell I was trying to not go out there and help Alice. My friend looked in trouble but thankfully Rosalie rushed over and helped Alice.


	27. Chapter 27

I do not own Twilight. I only own Aurora.

Story Start

The fight did not last too much longer. Thankfully, the wolves and the Cullens destroyed all of the newborns. I wanted to go out and check on my friend, but Marcus still kept a hold of my waist. He didn't want me near the wolves. Felix and Jane had disappeared to kill some of the newborns who had tried to run away, but they were back in seconds with body parts. I knew the bodies would need to be burned.

Edward stood near Bella, who seemed jittery around the wolves for some reason. He looked at one of the wolves before looking towards our location at the edge of the forest. We were not in sight. "There are more vampires," Edward said but before he could say anything else Alice jumped into the conversation.

"It's Aurora," Alice said loudly and she and Edward started bickering before he told the wolves that everything was over and they could leave. I was surprised the wolves listened to him, well they listened after they growled around a bit. I'm sure the wolves were communicating in their own way if they should leave or not.

"Aurora," Alice called out when a few minutes had passed and we had not left our spots. "They're gone," she called again and she meant the wolves.

I went to move forward and felt Marcus tighten his hold on me. I looked up at him and saw he still looked worried. I reached up and put my hand on his chest. "They're gone and you'll be right beside me. Stop worrying," I said softly before I grabbed his hand and we started walking from the tree line towards the Cullens. Demetri, Felix, and Jane followed us.

"Start a fire," Marcus ordered the guard members before we reached the Cullens. "Watch Bella," Marcus also ordered to Felix before he walked too far away from us to start a fire.

"Why would he need to watch Bella?" I thought but stopped worrying about it since we reached Alice and her family. I did notice that Bella was glaring at me beside Edward, but I tried to ignore her. "Is everyone alright?" I asked Alice and she pulled me into a hug, which made me release Marcus' hand.

"We're fine," Alice said and waved off my concern like she always does.

"Will you need to relocate now or is everything still ok for your cover living here?" I questioned and looked at Carlisle, since he was the leader of this coven.

"We should be fine for a few more years," he answered and enraged scream shocked everyone.

A loud sound of marble hitting each other made me look over to see Felix and Demetri restraining a growling Bella. Marcus growled and stood in front of me.

"Release her," Edward shouted but Emmett and Jasper held him back.

"She tried to attack my mate and one of your queens," Marcus said and I put my hand on his back to try to calm him down a bit.

I walked around Marcus and up to Bella, who was still snarling at me. "Why did you try to attack me?" I asked her but she kept growling. "Either you answer me or I have Felix and Demetri rip you in two," I snarled losing my patience. I didn't miss the smirk that Felix and Demetri gave each other.

Bella immediately stopped growling and she looked as if she wanted to cry, but of course we didn't produce tears. "We can't move away. I can't leave my family," she cried out at me. "I've already left them without answers for two weeks now, I can't keep ignoring them and school," she continued.

"Bella, you knew this would happen. I'm sure the Cullens told you many times that when you become a vampire, you leave your human life behind. Anyways, the Cullens can only stay in one location for a certain amount of time before they must move to not draw too much attention," I explained and Bella seemed to deflate in Felix's and Demetri's grips. "You're not human anymore," I told her softly before motioning for Felix and Demetri to release her. She fell to the ground when they let go of her. Edward rushed to her side and pulled her into his arms.

"Aurora," Alice said and I walked away from the couple on the snowy ground. "Be careful going back to Italy and thank you so much for being here, just in case. Thank you too, Lord Marcus," she said politely and with a little curtsy, which made me giggle. I pulled her into a hug before she could say anything else.

"I'll call and let you know when I'm back in Italy. You'll have to come visit me sometime," I said and she returned the hug with a big smile. I gave some of the other Cullens a hug before turning to leave the area. Demetri had most likely already scheduled a private jet to take us back home.

"You didn't have to be so harsh," I heard Edward say and I knew it was directed at me.

"She wasn't. She was honest," Marcus replied back to him before we left the area.

I was right about the jet already waiting for us at the airport that we used before upon arriving in Washington. Jane and Felix had all of our bags already packed in the jet by the time we sat down in our seats. Marcus grabbed my hand and gave it a comforting squeeze after he heard me let out a sigh.

"What troubles you?" he asked as he motioned for the pilot to leave the landing strip.

"She should not be a vampire," I said and rubbed my temples. I didn't have a headache. I would never have a headache again, but it was just an old habit when I was frustrated.


	28. Chapter 28

I do not own Twilight. I only own Aurora.

Story Start

The flight back to Volterra did not take too long. I enjoyed a few more books on the flight that Marcus had packed. He made me laugh when he revealed them because I had not seen them before in the home we stayed at in Washington. He told me that he kept them hidden so we would have some to read on the flight back home.

"Home, it really is home now," I thought and I was happy to finally come to that thought about Volterra. I looked over to see Marcus reading the book and I looked around the jet to see where the others were. Jane was in the back room that was separated from the main seating area where Marcus and I were. Felix and Demetri were up front with the pilot talking about their plans when they arrived back home. I held in my giggle when I realized that we were technically alone and I felt like being silly.

I set my book down in the seat beside me and walked over to Marcus. I gently grabbed his book and tossed into the seat with my book before sitting on his lap. He looked up at me in surprise and I giggled before kissing him. He made a noise of surprise before he returned the kiss. When I pulled away he pulled me back with a gentle hand on the back of my neck. We stayed there kissing the time away. When we both finally pulled back for air, even though we didn't need it, I saw Marcus smiling at me in a daze.

"What was that for?" he questioned as he ran a hand across my cheek and neck.

"Felt like it," I said with a shrug and he chuckled before pulling me closer. I snuggled my face into his neck and we stayed that way for the rest of the flight. It was the most comfortable and happy I've ever felt. I think Marcus was content too because he purred a bit throughout the rest of the flight. The others stayed away from us until the jet was landing. I got off of Marcus' lap and chuckled a bit when he pouted. Strong, vampire king was pouting at me and it was seriously adorable.

We exited the jet, entered a car, and finally finished the last part of the trip until we were back home. The car parked in the garage and multiple guard members were there and they bowed to us when we exited the vehicle. Marcus wrapped an arm around my waist and we walked deeper into the castle. I honestly wanted to go back to my quarters and take a breather, but I knew we needed to see Aro and Caius to report about how everything went.

We walked to the throne room and I saw Caius and Aro sitting in their usual chairs. They seemed to perk up a bit when we walked through the doors. Caius sat up a little straighter in his chair while Aro practically flew out of his chair to greet us. Aro greeted Marcus with a handshake and a small hug before he kissed my cheeks and grabbed both of my hands.

"So everything went well," Aro started saying before freezing. He looked up at me silently before looking at Marcus. "I'm surprised you did not tear young Bella apart after she tried to attack your mate and our queen," he said and I heard Caius growl angrily.

"She did what?" Caius snapped and he was now out of his chair as well and standing with Marcus, Aro, and I.

"The only reason I did not was because Aurora did not want me to," Marcus said and I felt him place a hand on my lower back.

"She is young and impulsive. There were already too many lives taken. I did not wish to see one more. She will learn or if she does something else against our laws, then she will be dealt with then," I told all three of the kings before smiling when I saw Sulpicia and Athenodora enter the room.

"Aurora," Athenodora shouted and rushed towards me so she could pull me into a hug. I chuckled as she held me tighter and Sulpicia pulled me away from her to kiss my cheeks and give me a hug as well.

"I missed you two," I said after Sulpicia finally released me from the hug.

"You must tell us how everything went," Athenodora said and started pulling me from the throne room.

I looked back to see Marcus looking at me but Aro and Caius were already talking to him about some other matters. I smiled at him and the I enjoyed the next few hours with Sulpicia and Athenodora. The two queens smiled and laughed happily when they finally talked me into telling them what I did with Marcus on the plane back home.

"About time," Sulpicia muttered and shouted when I threw a pillow off the couch at her. Of course she dodged the flying throw pillow, but she still glared at me.

"Well I think I should be getting back to my quarters. I would like to relax a bit after all that mess in Forks," I said and hugged my two friends before exiting Athenodora's quarters.

I took my time walking towards my room since I wasn't in any hurry. My trip was cut short though when two strong arms wrapped around my waist, picked me up bridal style, and then ran to another part of the castle.

I was about to raise my elbow to hit whoever had grabbed me, but then I heard a familiar chuckle. "Marcus," I said and looked up to see my mate smirking at me. "You scared me," I said and smacked his chest but not hard.

"My apologies," he said and put his face in my neck. I could practically feel his smirk as I shivered when he purred into my neck. "I couldn't stand being apart from you another moment," he said and I gasped when he nipped my neck.

"Is that so?" I questioned and moved his face to look into my eyes.

"Yes," he growled before kissing me like we had never kissed before. He never broke the kiss as he moved deeper into his quarters and to his bed.


	29. Chapter 29

I do not own Twilight. I only own Aurora.

Story Start

Marcus was smiling happily as we held each other in his bed. I looked up at the headboard and couldn't contain my laughter. 

"We broke your bed," I said and dissolved into giggles. 

Marcus looked up at the headboard and chuckled as well before kissing me again. "We'll just have to get a new one," he said and pushed some of my hair out of my face and behind my ear. 

"I love you," I said and it just felt right. I looked at Marcus and it looked like the world became amazing in his eyes. I was about to say something because I was staring to feel embarrassed. However, him kissing me stopped whatever words I would have said. 

"I love you. So much, you've made me the happiest man in the world," he said while placing butterfly kisses all over my face. I giggled happily before kissing his lips. 

"You're stuck with me now," I said and he chuckled. 

" I wouldn't want it any other way," he said and pulled me closer. 

Life as a vampire was not what I expected it to be but as time passed, I was the happiest I have ever been. Marcus was always by side and I by his. I never thought I would find a love like this, but I'm so happy I did. 

"Marcus, don't you dare leave this meeting to go to Aurora. She is in a meeting with the new guard members," I could hear Caius shouting from the throne room while I was in a training room of the castle. 

I chuckled and smiled at the new guard members. "Welcome home," I said with an honest smile as Alice and Jasper smiled back at me. 

The End. 


End file.
